Stefan's Diary
by queenbmia
Summary: Summary: AU/ Compliant Bonnie Bennett wakes up with a broken heart after catching her boyfriend cheating, but several rebellious and sexual encounters with her male friends' from Mystic Falls, forces Bonnie's soul mate to reveal his true feelings for her which leads to a life happily ever after. Ships: Bamon, Kennett, Stefonnie, Tonnie, and Monnie. Set to S5 storyline.


A/N: Okay, I uploaded this one shot for like 24 hours, but then I decided to make major changes to it which kind of changed the tone of the story. If you read it before, I'm sorry. I really think you will love this version better.

This one shot was inspired by Keri Hilson's song All the Boys. It includes a few of my favorite Bonnie ships. She has multiple sex partners in this one (sorry). I made Bonnie a bit promiscuous in this story. I've always wanted to write a Bonnie Harem one shot. I wanted to make it cute and fun, but I don't think I have that ability… LOL!

I hope you all will enjoy… LOL!

**Stefan's Diary. One shot. **

Bonnie rolled over in bed and gazed up at the ceiling. It was five o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She trusted Jeremy. She thought that things would be different since she had died for him. She thought that he would feel more obligated to her, more in love with her.

He asked her to trust him to be alone with Liv, and that is exactly what she did, trusted him to be alone with Liv.

She began to cry, again, when the vivid images of Jeremy lying between Liv's legs swam around in her head.

"No Bonnie. You're not going to cry over him," she fused.

She hurried out of bed to the bathroom. She took a quick hot shower then brushed her teeth. She ran to her room and fumbled through her drawer for a pair of jeans and a shirt. She stopped when she ran across a top that she had worn when Jeremy took her to the movies. They had managed to do a few things together as a couple since she had returned.

The fact that she was now the anchor, suffering insurmountable pain on a daily bases, and the fact that Elena was in danger, again, she didn't have time to fully enjoy her relationship with Jeremy.

But for the most part, she was happy. They were happy, she thought.

Bonnie burst into tears, again, and at that precise moment, some unlucky supernatural bastard decided to die, too.

She crashed to the floor and gripped her stomach as she yelled out in pain. The horrible discomfort passed after five agonizing minutes. No, it didn't hurt for long, but the short waves of excruciating pain felt like an eternity as she had to experience the same affliction the deceased individual felt before dying, and this said person was a witch who had been shot in the chest and then set on fire.

"God, please, let me have one day of peace," she prayed through her tears.

Bonnie finally found the strength to get up off the floor and put on her clothes. She then fished around in her drawer for another top. She picked out a pair of black skin tight jeans that looked like they had been painted on. She opted for a black low cut sleeveless blouse and a black short sleeve jacket to cover her shoulders. Bonnie's attire matched how she felt within. She felt angry and neglected.

She primped in the mirror for over thirty minutes, making sure her make-up was flawless and her hair was perfect, and it was. It was dark, and flawless.

It was now nine o'clock in the morning and she found herself in her blue Prius and on her way to the Salvatore boarding house. Why she wanted to talk to Elena, she couldn't understand it for the life of her. She was Jeremy's sister, her best friend.

Bonnie then rolled her eyes when she thought about the fact that Damon would be there. She really didn't want him to know about Jeremy cheating on her. A part of her knew that Damon didn't approve of her relationship with Jeremy. She had caught him on many occasions side eyeing them when they entered a room hand and hand.

She finally pulled up to the boarding house. She looked at the home, closed her eyes, and sighed as she prepared herself to face her friend. She climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the door in her six inch heels.

Her gold tone bangle bracelets clanked together as she pulled her purse over her shoulder. She straightened her short sleeved black jacket that hit her right at the waist before adjusting the large, square, gold tone brooch that hung around her choker.

Bonnie strutted up the steps leading to the front door, in her tall heels, and then rang the doorbell. She stood there for a minute but no one answered. She rang the doorbell, again, and someone yelled that they were on the way. She furrowed her brow in thought. The voice sounded like Damon's. She started to leave but his voice halted her dead in her tracks.

"Good morning, Bon Bon," Damon greeted.

"Shit," Bonnie murmured.

"I heard that."

Bonnie quickly turned around and flashed him a fake smile.

"Good morning, Damon," Bonnie greeted. "Is Elena here?"

"Nope," his lips popped. "Come in."

"No, it's okay. I'll come back later," Bonnie said disappointedly.

Damon looked at her suspiciously. Something was off. He could see it in her eyes. His eyes wandered, from her head, to her toe. She looked amazing, but not like Bonnie.

"You can come inside Bonnie. I don't bite," Damon said, playfully. He stepped aside then gestured to the inside of his home with a wave his hand.

Bonnie nodded then stepped through the threshold. She turned to Damon and waited for him to close the door. They walked to the living room side by side. They were in perfect stride.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"It's nine o'clock in the morning, Damon," Bonnie flashed him an annoyed look.

"I'm not talking about liquor, Bon Bon. Would you like some juice, a soda, coffee, or tea," Damon spat.

"Uh, sorry," Bonnie flashed him a shameful look. "Diet Coke is fine."

Damon nodded then flashed to the kitchen and back in seconds with a paper toweled wrapped soda in hand. He sat down on the couch beside Bonnie then handed her the drink.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Damon said, then grinned.

Bonnie opened her soda then took a sip. She took a coaster from the holder and sat her drink down on top of it.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"They got a lead on Stefan's doppelganger. Elena had to tag along. She couldn't stand the thought of Caroline being alone with Stefan," Damon answered then rolled his eyes at the thought of it all. "They should be back by this evening."

"I'll come back tonight."

"You can stay," Damon offered.

As Bonnie was about to respond, her cell phone started to ring.

"Cute ring tone," Damon bobbed his head and snapped his fingers to the beat. Bonnie giggled then whipped out her phone.

"Ugh," she grunted and rolled her eyes at her cell. It was Jeremy. Just seeing his name on her screen made her want to gag.

"Who was that? Jeremy," Damon teased.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him, a knowing look on her face.

"Wow, I was right. What's up with you two?" Damon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's nothing. Look, I have to go," Bonnie stuffed her phone in to her purse. She hurriedly grabbed it and then walked quickly towards the entrance.

Damon jumped up. He watched her as she walked away. His eyes darted quickly down to her ass. He was impressed. He could tell her legs were beautifully shaped through her skin tight jeans, and her rounded bottom was just the icing on the cake.

He suddenly felt compelled to call Bonnie back. Not only because he wanted to gawk at her a little while longer, but he had a feeling that baby Gilbert had fucked up, and he couldn't stand to see her hurting.

He would never tell her that, but he, actually kind of loved Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie," he called to her then flashed to the front entrance. Just as Bonnie was opening the door he closed it in a flash.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me," he said, seriously, a pleading look in his eyes.

"No, no, I'll wait for Elena," Bonnie could barely get the words out. She started crying in front of Damon, and it was the last thing she wanted to do.

She hurriedly turned around and marched back to the living room. She threw her purse in the corner of the couch, ripped off her jacket, and continued to cry as she held her face in her hands whilst taking a seat on the sofa.

Damon strolled back in to the living room. He grabbed a box of tissue off the sofa table. He sat down next to Bonnie before pulling two tissues from the box. He lightly touched her hand with the tissue.

Bonnie slowly looked up. Her eyes darted to Damon's fiery blue eyes then to the facial tissue. She grabbed them and then blew her nose. It was loud, and it was a lot. They both laughed, and it immediately, lightened the mood.

Bonnie tried handing the soiled tissue to Damon, not realizing what she was doing.

"Really, Bonnie?" Damon looked at the snot paper with a raised brow.

Bonnie looked at the soiled tissue. It finally dawned on her what she had done. She let out a hearty laugh and Damon followed.

Bonnie grabbed her tummy. She laughed so hard and for so long, that it hurt.

Damon sobered. Seeing this side of Bonnie warmed his heart. He was soon taking back into time. Back to the time when Jeremy told him Bonnie was dead, and even though she was sitting here before him now, alive and well, it still hurt him to know that she had died, and that there was a chance that he would never see her again.

"I'm glad you're alive," the words mindlessly parted his lips. He never meant to say those words. He didn't want Bonnie to know that he had saved her, for himself, for her. He wanted everyone around him to believe that it was all for Elena, but that wasn't the case. It wasn't the case at all.

Bonnie quickly sobered. She sat up slowly on the couch. She stared into Damon's misty blue eyes.

Damon was now staring into green, glistening eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Bonnie said, just above a whisper. "Thank you."

"Don't," Damon slowly shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to save you."

Bonnie smiled.

They stared lovingly at each other, not saying a word. As Bonnie looked at Damon, she couldn't help but think about how beautiful he was. She had always admired him, his passion, how he loved so hard and so strong. She admired his fight, drive, and his ability to never give up on the things and the people that he believed in. He was intelligent, charming, sexy, and witty.

As she fondly thought of him, she laughed outwardly. Damon flashed her a smoldering glance. He too, was thinking fondly of her.

Bonnie reached her hand out to his. Damon's fingertips lightly brushed against hers before they intertwined and locked their fingers together.

He had always admired her selflessness, her passion, and how loyal she was. She was a fighter and she was so brave, and she'd do whatever it took to save her friends. She knew what she wanted out of life and she demanded respect.

Her beauty was like no other woman that he had ever met. He didn't even think Elena's beauty compared to Bonnie's. Her full lips, tawny smooth skin, and perfectly toned body was a sight to behold, and more importantly, he always felt composed, and confident when around Bonnie, and he loved being that guy.

After five minutes had gone by of them just staring at each other, Damon decided to break their silence.

"So, what did baby Gilbert do?" he asked dryly.

"He, he… he cheated on me with Liv."

"GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW IT!" Damon shouted at the top of his voice, startling Bonnie.

He jumped to his feet and thrust his tightly fisted hands, forcefully out in front of him. His face turned beet red and his jaw began to click. He kicked the bar then hurriedly turned around to face Bonnie, an angry look in his eyes.

Bonnie, slowly rubbed her thighs with her hands as she looked intently at an angry Damon. She knew that he wouldn't be too happy about Jeremy cheating on her, but she wasn't expecting for him to be enraged.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," he avowed through gritted teeth.

"Damon, no. You can't. He's Elena's brother," Bonnie replied sternly.

Damon didn't respond.

As she looked at Damon, visions of Jeremy having sex with Liv popped back into her mind. "Jeremy, is so stupid. Him and Liv. They didn't even lock the door to the house. I thought he'd might be hungry, so I decided to take him a sandwich," Bonnie explained, then flashed him a wounded look.

Her misty green eyes and sad face broke Damon's heart. He wanted to kill Jeremy, and he didn't give a damn about how his girlfriend, Elena, would feel about it.

"I walked in to the house, and I heard moaning, but I didn't think it would be Jeremy. Not Jeremy," Bonnie started crying over again.

Damon found himself gravitating towards her. Not only in body, but in spirit, too. He walked slowly over to the couch, sitting down next to Bonnie, invading her personal space. He placed one hand behind her bottom. He grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb and turned her gaze to his.

_Damon, don't do this. She's vulnerable,_ he thought. But he wanted to kiss her, take her pain away. He had to kiss her. He began to drift in to Bonnie. He closed his eyes and she closed hers.

_What are you doing Bonnie? You can't kiss Damon. He's your best friend's boyfriend._ She tried talking herself out of it in thought.

Damon's soft mauve lips finally made contact. They pushed slowly against hers, ever so softly. _No. No. No Bonnie. You have to stop this,_ Bonnie protested in thought.

But her body couldn't seem to do what her mind demanded. Her lips had a mind of their own as they pushed back against Damon's.

_Damon, you can't do this. This is Bonnie. Elena's friend. Please stop. Please_, Damon pleaded and begged himself to stop.

But his lips also had a mind of their own as they pushed Bonnie's lips wide apart. He quickly snaked his tongue in to her mouth. He swiftly and smoothly moved his tongue around hers. Her warm orifice was heaven to his cool tongue.

Their kiss became heated, quickly. They drifted down to the sofa, Damon still kissing Bonnie. He grabbed her purse and threw it on the floor. Their tongues fought avidly for dominance over the others.

Bonnie had never felt such passion. Her body was on fire, chills ran up her spine, her core throbbed and moistened with anticipation as Damon gyrated against her slightly spread legs and kissed her passionately.

Damon too, was also feeling something he had never felt before. He wondered as his tongue twirled in harmony around Bonnie's, why he couldn't feel this same type of connection with Elena.

With Elena, he felt like an animal in heat, but with Bonnie he wanted to take his time, make love to her, kiss her body all over, and then rock her in his arms all night. His body seemed to be thirsty for this type of interaction. His body quivered with such desire for her that it hurt.

Bonnie kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs over Damon's as her hands busily massaged his back, and pulled at his shirt. She rotated her hips excitedly against the huge bulge in his pants as her hands slowly worked their way up to his raven hair. She ran her thin fingers through his hair feverishly. Damon continued to kiss her, deeply and passionately.

He instantly pulled away from her mouth and began trialing his lips over her cheeks, down her neck, and chest.

He licked and sucked on her upper body fanatically for several minutes before breaking away.

He pushed himself up on the couch and was now kneeling over a closed eyed Bonnie. She opened her eyes to see Damon staring down at her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she looked at him.

She began to wonder what he was thinking as he looked down on her with a ravenous look in his eyes. He was dangerously handsome in this moment.

_Get up Bonnie,_ she demanded herself to do the right thing but her body still wouldn't budge.

_Damon, you have to stop. God, she is so beautiful,_ his mind whispered. He took a hard swallow. His hands suddenly had a mind of their own as he vigorously massaged her breasts, abdomen, and thighs.

_I'm touching her breasts, oh God. Elena, please call. You have to stop me,_ he pleaded with himself in thought before his eyes darted over to his cell phone sitting on the table.

He turned his gaze quickly back to Bonnie. He then ran his hands down over her abdomen, massaging her madly before undoing the buttons of her jeans. His eyes quickly darted back up to a nervous looking Bonnie. She rubbed the back of his hands. The move gave Damon the approval to proceed.

Bonnie closed her eyes and honed in on Damon undoing her clothes. She felt him unzip her jeans. He then began to work them down over her hips. She bit her bottom lip as he forcefully worked her pants down over her thighs.

Damon snatched off her jeans. He then worked her panties down her legs. He licked his lips with anticipation as he placed his hands on Bonnie's knees, pushing her legs wide apart. He swallowed as he looked down at her perfectly manicured bush.

_Just one taste,_ he whispered in thought.

Bonnie was expecting Damon to penetrate her with his penis, but it was his fingers instead, spreading her weeping folds apart.

He spread her wet folds apart with his fingers, then tenderly sucked and licked on her precious nub. Bonnie whimpered as he moved his tongue quickly over it. His licking and sucking drove her into a frenzy.

Bonnie lifted her shirt and began to rotate her hips underneath his tongue.

"Yes," Damon whispered between her legs.

"Uh," Bonnie moaned, lowly.

Damon then licked her folds insatiably before making love to her warm, wet, canal with his tongue.

_Is this really happening?_ Bonnie asked herself in thought, her eyes still closed.

Damon's moves became more aggressive as warm nectar poured from Bonnie's secret sweetness. He continued to lick, suck, and rapidly plunge his tongue in and out of her hot, tight, hearth.

"Oh God, oh shit, yes," Bonnie panted as she pushed her face in to the back of the soft plush couch. She finally lifted her head to watch Damon as he worked her over. She clamped her legs snugly against his head as she rubbed her fingers briskly through the hair at the top of his head.

She bit her lips, then, moaned repeatedly as a wonderful feeling began to build up inside of her. Bonnie became more excited and so did Damon. He continued to lick her clit as he made love to her extremely wet opening with his middle finger. "You are so wet," he murmured.

Bonnie pushed her head back in to the sofa and yelled out as her center rapidly throbbed and clenched around his middle digit. She began to giggle as her release hit her in waves.

Damon lifted his head, his lips glossy with her nectar. He smiled at Bonnie as she moaned.

She finally looked up to see Damon smiling down on her. She feverishly rubbed her bush before twirling her finger around her precious nub. Damon sucked his finger clean of her velvety liquid.

He was feeling mighty confident after making Bonnie Bennett cum. But he wasn't finished with her by a long shot. He got to his feet, and quickly removed his shirt. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to feel her warm center clench, cum, and throb around his engorged cock, too.

Bonnie watched him with an intent look in her eyes as he undid the button and the zipper on his jeans. _Bonnie, you can't. This is Elena's home, her boyfriend,_ she thought worriedly.

Damon then began to pull at the waist of his jeans.

This was Bonnie's queue. She speedily sat up, grabbed her panties, and jeans from off the floor and hurriedly put them on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Damon asked in a low, husky voice as he looked at Bonnie with wide eyes.

"Damon, we can't," Bonnie rushed out as she put on her heels.

"But, but, this feels right Bonnie," Damon tried pleading with her in an unsure, painful voice as he looked at her, a somber look on his face.

"This feels right?" Bonnie asked in a heated tone. "You're my best friend's boyfriend. I go with her brother," she stated in a raised voice.

"He cheated on you! Twice! You need to dump his ass," Damon argued.

"…and what do you think Elena will do to us when she finds out you cheated on her with me?" Bonnie asked, sternly.

"I killed her best friend. She's not going to dumb me," he said sure of himself.

"We can't Damon, as much as I want to be with you, we can't," Bonnie grabbed her purse and jacket and tried to march out of the house.

"Bonnie," Damon called, breathless, as he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back in to him. He snaked an arm around her waist as he stared desirously into her eyes. "I care very deeply for you Bonnie. I want you."

"Are you willing to leave Elena for me?" Bonnie asked in a timid voice as she looked Damon square in the eye.

Damon was rendered speechless.

Here he was, in love with two women. One woman, was all wrong for him, and the other, was perfect for him in every way, but he was selfish. He wanted them both, but there was no way Bonnie would go for it, and he wasn't quite strong enough to give up his toxic relationship with Elena.

Seeing the look on Damon's face told Bonnie everything she needed to know. "I understand, Damon?" she paused. "Let's pretend this never happened."

"I'm not going to pretend that this never happened," he answered frustratingly.

They looked at each other. Damon glowering at her because of her comment, and Bonnie, a nervous look on her face.

"Look, Damon. I don't want this to ruin our friendship. Can we still be friends?" she asked. Bonnie recalled what Elena had told her about Damon not wanting to be her friend when they had broken up once before.

Damon nodded, his eyes moistened.

"I will always be your friend Bonnie, and I will always be here for you," he replied assuredly.

He then pulled Bonnie in to him, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Bonnie threw a hand on his right shoulder, trying to shy away from the kiss. Damon took her by the chin and planted another sweet kiss on her lips. He pecked her lips over and over again. Bonnie was becoming weak in his grasp. He had power over her, and she hated it.

If it weren't with Elena, she'd move heaven and earth to be with him, to try and make a life with Damon, but it was obvious that they weren't going to happen in this life time.

"May I freshen up before I go?" Bonnie asked, breaking their apprehensive moment.

As she walked away, her hand trailed down his hairy upper forearm down to his fingers. Damon gripped her fingers with his, stopping her in her tracks. Bonnie closed her eyes. She couldn't look back and neither could Damon.

"Damon," she whispered.

Damon nodded.

Bonnie rushed to the guest bathroom. She gripped the sink and took a deep breathe, trying to regain her composure. She then grabbed a towel from the linen closet. She began to cry but she fused at herself, instead.

"No, Bonnie."

She then laughed cried at the fact that she was taking a hoe bath in Damon's bathroom.

After freshening up, she sighed at her reflection. She ran her fingers lightly over her lips, remembering Damon's kiss. She tried to be satisfied with not having him. As long as he was happy, then so was she. She tried convincing herself.

Bonnie was now back downstairs. She stood at the end of the stairwell, looking at Damon, a somber look on her face. He was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of scotch, at eleven in the morning.

Bonnie felt like it was all her fault. She wanted to say goodbye, but she didn't want to agitate the situation further.

Damon could smell her aroma drifting in the air. Black veins swam across his cheeks, his eyes were blood shot red. He wanted to see her out, but right now, it hurt too much to look at the woman that he could never have.

Bonnie hurriedly walked away from him and then out the door. It was then that Damon found the tenacity to turn around and look at the entrance of his home, the door that he had let Bonnie Bennett walk out of.

"Bye, Bonnie," he murmured.

:::::

Bonnie drove slowly down the road. She didn't know where to go, or who to talk to about what had transpired between her and Damon. She felt nervous and confused about the entire incident.

She thought about going home and meditating over what had happened between her and Damon, but she really didn't want to be alone in this moment.

They shared a really intimate moment. They said things to one another that just could not be forgotten. There was no coming back from that.

Bonnie found herself in front of Matt's house. She climbed out of the car and leisurely strolled to the front entrance.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Matt to answer.

"Hey, Bonnie," Matt greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Matt," Bonnie greeted dryly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked playfully.

"What, I can't visit a friend?"

"Of course you can. I was kidding."

"You better be," she forced herself to smile.

"I was about to make me a late breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I can go for a bite." Bonnie was actually famished. She had yet to eat that day.

Matt hurried to the kitchen. He whipped up a batch of pancakes and fried turkey bacon for him and Bonnie.

As Matt tended to the food, he noticed Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table with a faraway look in her eyes. He then remembered that Jeremy had been calling him all morning looking for her. He suspected that her thoughts were on Jeremy.

"So, how are things with you and Jeremy?"

"Uh, they're great," she smiled.

"Are you sure? Because he's been calling me all morning looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty upset."

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you. I caught him cheating on me with Liv."

"What the hell. I can't believe Jeremy would do that," Matt said, disappointedly.

"Don't worry about it Matt. I'm fine. Really."

"No, Bonnie. You died for him, and this is how he repays you. I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Matt expressed somberly.

"Matt, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Matt looked at her curiously then went back to cooking the food.

Bonnie didn't care about Jeremy. Her mind was occupied with thoughts about her encounter with Damon. He admitted to having feelings for her and she, in a roundabout way, admitted her feelings for him, too. She realized she should be thinking about and considering her friendship with Elena, but she had to face the inevitable truth, she was falling in love with Damon.

For the first time ever, Bonnie was feeling a little jealous of Elena, because she was all that stood in the way of her relationship with Damon.

"Hey, Bon's, the food is ready," Matt continued to look worriedly at Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie snatched her gaze over to him. Matt took her abruptly away from her thoughts.

"The food is ready."

"Oh," Bonnie forced herself to smile.

Matt placed the food in front of her. Bonnie timidly cut her pancakes then picked over the separated piece. Matt looked at her and chuckled.

"You don't like my cooking?"

"Of course I do."

"Here, let me help you." Matt took Bonnie's plate. He then cut up her pancakes for her. Bonnie smiled. She had never had a guy to do something so kind and sweet for her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Bon's."

They looked at each other, not saying a word. As Bonnie looked at him, she thought about what a wonderful friend Matt had been to her. She then thought about how Elena had broken his heart, how his sister was murdered, and how his mom had ran out on him.

Bonnie felt pity for Matt. He deserved so much better. He was sweet, and kind. He was a great catch. Any woman would be lucky to have him, so why didn't she want him?

Why couldn't she make herself fall for Matt? Anyone would be better than Damon, who was already madly in love with her best friend.

Matt, too, felt heartbroken for Bonnie. He couldn't imagine why any man would want to cheat on her. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, and she had done so much for him and all of their friends.

He couldn't imagine why everyone was so gung ho about protecting Elena and not Bonnie. She was always the one who ended up hurt, but she was also the one who continually gave up everything to make sure everyone else was happy.

She deserved a good boyfriend, a happy ending. Bonnie was a great catch. _She'd be the perfect girlfriend for me,_ he thought. He began to wonder why he had never thought about dating Bonnie before. They were already great friends, and that was the perfect foundation for a good relationship. _Damn,_ he thought.

He wanted so badly to make a play for Bonnie right here and now, but she was with Jeremy, whom he considered his best friend.

They finished their food and Bonnie helped Matt clean the kitchen before they sat down in the living room, letting the TV watch them whilst they played a game of cards.

Matt couldn't ignore how distracted Bonnie was. He reached his hand over to hers then clutched it.

"I can see this thing with Jeremy is bothering you Bonnie. You can talk to me."

Bonnie looked at him for a moment. She was indeed bothered but not by what Jeremy had done. She was bothered by her conversation with Damon and the hot kiss that they shared.

As she looked at Matt, she pictured how Damon looked when he knelt over her.

She pictured his crooked smile. It warmed her heart, and when he told her that he cared deeply for her and that he had saved her life for himself, it made her heart pitter patter. Bonnie subconsciously smiled.

"You're smiling. Were you remembering old times with Jeremy?"

"Huh, what?" Bonnie asked absentmindedly.

"Were you remembering old times with Jer?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," she nodded.

They stared blankly at each other for a spell.

"Matt, why do people cheat?" Bonnie asked.

She was hopping he could give her the answers to why Damon had cheated on Elena with her. She was hoping his answer would give her hope that there was a chance that Damon could love her more than Elena, because why else would he cheat on her friend with her.

"I don't really know Bonnie, but to me, a cheater is someone who is selfish, and is only concerned with their own happiness."

"When Jeremy cheated on me with Anna, it was because he couldn't stop loving her, but I can't seem to figure out why he would cheat on me with Liv."

"Because he's stupid Bonnie. He doesn't know what he wants. He's a jerk, and you deserve better."

Bonnie smiled then squeezed Matt's hand. Matt squeezed and tenderly rubbed her hand. His gaze soon turned ravenous.

Bonnie became nervous under his gawking. Matt wrapped his arms around Bonnie and squeezed her tightly to him. He wanted to touch her, and a hug seemed appropriate enough.

Matt slowly pulled away from her, a ravenous look still in his eyes.

"What do you think about me Bonnie?"

Bonnie widened her eyes at Matt's question.

"I think you're a great guy," she looked anxiously in to his crystal blue eyes.

Matt smiled. Bonnie's words gave him the courage to kiss her.

Matt wrapped his hand around Bonnie's neck. He pulled her slowly in to him. His lips pushed against hers ever so softly.

Bonnie had never known a kiss as sweet as this one. The kiss was tender and pure just like Matt. The tip of his tongue touched her bottom lip, begging her for entry.

Bonnie opened her mouth, allowing him inside. Matt took her face in to his hands, steading her as their kiss deepened. They kissed each other for well over seven minutes, only breaking for air.

_You don't love him Bonnie, don't do this. But I have to move on. I have to forget about Damon, _Bonnie thought.

_Oh, God, I'm kissing Bonnie. Jeremy doesn't deserve her. We'll break it to him gently,_ Matt thought confidently.

They sat on the couch, rubbing each other's backs and arms as they continued to kiss. They cuddled, kissed, and necked for well over an hour.

"Damn. I hate my life," Matt pouted as he broke away from the kiss.

Bonnie giggled. "Why?"

"I have to go to work, but I could do this with you all day."

"This is nice."

"I get off at nine. Will you come by and watch a movie with me?"

"I would love to," she beamed.

They kissed a little more before Matt walked Bonnie to her car. He kissed and hugged her goodbye and then watched her drive away. "I will see you tonight, Bonnie," he grinned.

::::::

It was two weeks later, and Bonnie hadn't heard from Damon. He didn't call her and she hadn't been by the boarding house to see him since that day. But sadly, Bonnie knew everything that Damon was doing because Elena gave her a blow by blow of their little dates and tiffs when they spoke on the phone. She secretly gloated about their quarrels. It made her feel good to know that Damon was just as miserable as her.

As Bonnie lay on her sofa, covered by her throw, her mind went back to her intimate morning with Damon.

Her brief intimate encounter with him had set a different emotion adrift inside of her? She was in love with Damon and she thought that he was in love with her, too. It killed her to know that she was wrong. She could have sworn that he was in love with her.

Their kiss was explosive. It set her soul on fire; it made chills travel up and down her spine.

But alas, Damon had forsaken her, and it left Bonnie extremely depressed. She no longer had zest for life; she was doing badly in school, and she stayed hoarded up in the house most of the time. Caroline and Elena called her regularly but they were both too concerned about the Salvatore's to really give Bonnie their time.

But today was different. Two weeks of moping over Damon was too long.

Bonnie dragged herself off of the couch. She was determined to make this day different.

"No more moping, Bonnie."

As she thought about what to do, Tyler soon popped into her awareness. If anyone could help take her mind off of Damon, it would be him. He was the most logical one in their group; he had very little to do with them lately, and the fact that he was hot, made it even better.

Unlike with Matt, Bonnie once had a little crush on Tyler, but he started dating Caroline, and when she started dating Jeremy her infatuation for him faded away.

She jumped in the shower, then got dressed. She put on a cute pair of blue jean shorts, a white sequin top, with her ankle boots, and a long sleeve black sweater that hung below her shorts.

She jumped in her car and sped over to Tyler's house. She smiled once seeing that his car was in the drive.

She walked up to his grand doors and rang the doorbell. She waited at the door patiently for someone to answer; she expected that it would take a long time before someone would come to the door, so she gazed out at her friend's perfectly manicured yard, and again, all she could think about was Damon.

She looked at the yard with a dazed look in her eyes. Bonnie didn't see the beautiful flowers abloom or the colorful trees with all their beautiful foliage. She just saw Damon.

She continued to look vacantly out at the lawn as her mind did a play by play of the way Damon looked at her, everything he did to her, and all the things he had said to her. She exhaled.

"Hello, may I help you?" the housekeeper inquired.

"Bonnie!" Tyler hollered from behind the woman. "Elsa, it's okay. This is my good friend Bonnie. Come in."

Bonnie hurried inside. She and Tyler gave each other a short warm hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Unf, you're lying. Since when have you ever came by to see me?"

"What? I have," Bonnie answered and then smiled.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to eat lunch."

"Ok," Bonnie said and shrug her shoulders.

Tyler and Bonnie hurried to the kitchen. For lunch, they decided to make turkey and avocado sandwiches. They laughed and played around with their food. Tyler chucked food at Bonnie and she chucked food back at him.

They finally sat down to eat. They reminisced about their lives before the supernatural had rained down upon them. Ironically, neither one of them mentioned their significant others during their conversation down memory lane.

After lunch, Tyler took Bonnie to the game room where they played a little foosball and pool. It was then, that he decided to mention Caroline.

"So, has Caroline, mentioned me?" he stammered for the words.

"Yeah, she asks about you all the time," Bonnie answered hesitantly and then flashed him a guilty look. Caroline hadn't mentioned him at all, lately. She was so wrapped up in Stefan.

"Come on Bonnie, this is me, Tyler."

"No, she hasn't," Bonnie said disappointedly as she slightly shook her head.

"Sometimes, I wonder if Caroline ever loved me. What kind of person sleeps with the man that murdered their ex's mother?" Tyler looked at Bonnie with a simultaneously angry and disappointed facial expression.

"Tyler, she did love you, and you loved her."

"I still care about her, and I hate it. Sometimes, I wish that it was you who had been there for me and not her when I learned what I was. You are loyal. You're beautiful. You're a great girl Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Tyler with wide eyes. She was stunned by his comment. She flashed him her dazzling smile.

"You think that about me?"

"Yes. Jeremy is lucky to have you. I'm glad that things are better for you Bonnie. I hope Jeremy is treating you right."

Bonnie quickly lost her smile.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"I caught Jeremy cheating on me with Liv. We've been apart for two weeks."

"The fuck. Are you serious? What is up with that kid? I am going to kick his fucking teeth in."

"Calm down, Tyler. He's just a horny teenager."

"Maybe we should lock him and Caroline up together," Tyler said then let out a low chortle.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure, they would sleep together," she mocked and they both laughed, again.

"Well, you know what. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. No more sulking over Caroline. It's time for me to move on, and I think you should, too."

"Yeah, I probably should. Besides my thoughts are on someone else. I can't even honestly say that I love Jeremy anymore."

Bonnie's words made Tyler perk up. _Is that why she's hear? Is she interested in me?_ He smiled in thought.

"So, the guy you're interested in, does he live here in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, but I can't be with him. He loves my best friend," she said, somberly.

Tyler was really excited now. "Would you like a drink?"

"I have to drive myself home, Tyler," she said, as if his suggestion was hilarious.

"It's Saturday, Bonnie. If you get too smashed you can have my bed. " Tyler was hoping he could get Bonnie drunk enough to open up to him.

"I am not getting drunk with you."

"Suit yourself. I'm having a drink," Tyler poured himself a stiff one. He drank the scotch in one gulp, then, poured himself another glass.

"Come on, Tyler," she said in warning.

Tyler flashed Bonnie a beautiful smile. He found himself not able to take his eyes off of her. How could he have missed it? He always thought she was hot, but when Caroline came along, it clouded his judgment.

Bonnie wasn't a blood sucking leech. She was a witch, and if he had been with her, he could have protected her. She wouldn't be this anchor thing that stood before him now. He suddenly hated Jeremy and Elena.

If it weren't for them, Bonnie would still be a fiery witch. His innocent gaze became ravenous. The liquor was now taking affect.

Bonnie looked at Tyler, a yearning look in her eyes. He was such a handsome man. She could feel the heat from his body from way across the room, knowing that he was a werewolf turned her on.

She closed her eyes, shaking the lustful thoughts from her mind. "It's getting late. I better go."

"Bonnie, wait," Tyler ran over to her. He stood in front of her, that ravenous look still in his eyes.

Bonnie's heart began to beat faster as she looked at Tyler, but then, images of Damon, kneeling over her with that yearning look in his eyes began to pop into her awareness like lightening.

She and Damon could never be together. He was in love with her best friend.

But here standing before her was a great guy.

Tyler was sexy, hot tempered. He reminded her a lot of Damon. _He would make a good boyfriend, she smiled in thought._

They stared rapturously at each other. Tyler took her face in to his hands and rubbed her cheek lovingly with his thumbs. Bonnie grabbed him by the waist. For the first time, she wanted to live in the moment. Damon made his choice and so had Jeremy. It was time for her to live her life.

Tyler suddenly crashed his lips to hers. He parted Bonnie's lips open with his. The kiss was heated, and although Bonnie didn't feel with this kiss what she felt when Damon had kissed her, it was a good kiss none the less.

It was animalistic. They were like two wild animals fighting for dominance over the other as they pushed each other into furniture and up against walls. They were all over the place.

Tyler quickly removed his clothes. He was now stark naked. Bonnie took off her boots, shorts, and panties as Tyler anxiously rubbed his tan fact prick.

_You can't do this_, Bonnie pleaded in thought. _Oh, fuck Damon,_ she rebelled in thought.

Bonnie slowly laid down on the floor; she closed her eyes and spread her legs wide.

Tyler ripped a condom from out of his wallet. He hurriedly slipped the condom over his heated rod. He hurried between Bonnie's legs. He completely skipped the foreplay as he excitedly pushed himself in to her.

"Uuuh," Bonnie grunted loudly.

Tyler took three hard slow thrust in to her hot, wet, tight center. He then quickened his pace. He pounded quickly in to her core. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his back and moaned loudly as her body scooted quickly over the carpet as she held tightly to his forearms.

Bonnie found herself getting into the moment. Tyler was an amazing screw. He hit all of the right spots.

Bonnie tried to gyrate her hips underneath him, but he began to pound in to her like a maniac, halting her movements, immediately. The move made her unhappy. She wanted to enjoy their sexual encounter just as much as him.

Tyler buried his face in to her shoulder, his hot, heavy, breathe blew against her skin, tickling her senses, making her forget all about the feeling churning deep within her. Within thirty minutes, that wonderful feeling was upon him.

"Aaaaahh," Tyler panted and grunted against Bonnie's cheek.

_Oh, my god. I can't believe I fucked Tyler,_ Bonnie thought unbelievably.

_I made love to Bonnie,_ Tyler smiled in thought.

His and Bonnie's take on what had just happened between them was very different.

Tyler grabbed a throw from off a nearby chair. He hurriedly covered Bonnie then wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek then closed his eyes. They lay in silence for half an hour, thinking about what had just happened between them before Tyler broke the quietness.

"Bonnie, what does this mean for us?"

Bonnie lay in silence for a moment, contemplating over Tyler's question. They had just had sex. This wasn't something that Bonnie took lightly. She wanted this moment to mean something to her, but she couldn't make herself see Tyler in a different light.

Bonnie couldn't see herself in a relationship with him or anyone but Damon for that matter. She immediately began to regret their spontaneous, heated, and intimate moment, but she dare not tell Tyler about her regrets.

"I'm not ready to be in a relationship now, Tyler. I just broke up with Jeremy. I want to live in the moment."

"But you said you had feelings for someone in Mystic Falls," he replied disappointedly.

Bonnie turned around to face him. "I do care deeply for someone, but sadly, it's not you. I wish it could be. I know that you would love me fearlessly," she tenderly, caressed his face.

Tyler rolled over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling, with Bonnie still in his arms.

The tension in the room was thick, and Bonnie felt bad for disappointing Tyler.

"Maybe I should go."

Tyler watched Bonnie get dressed. Though he was sad about her choice to remain single, he couldn't bear the thought of her leaving his house at such a late hour.

"Bonnie, you don't have to go."

"But it's probably best if I do."

"But I don't want you to go, so please stay."

Bonnie nodded then snuggled back up under the heavy throw with Tyler.

"I know you say you're not ready to be in a relationship, but I won't stop trying."

"Goodnight, Tyler," Bonnie rushed out then laughed.

::::::

It was two weeks since Damon and Bonnie admitted their feelings for one another. Damon was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had chosen Elena over Bonnie.

Because of what had happened between them it was now difficult for Damon to be in the boarding house and not think about his intimate moment with Bonnie.

He didn't hate being at home because he felt guilty. He hated being there because it was a painful reminder of how he let Bonnie go, for Elena. He hated it because Bonnie stopped coming by. He hated it because he wasn't waking up and going to bed every night with her, but he was too stupid to do anything about it.

He had convinced himself that he had made the right decision.

Damon was determined to clear his head of the entire ugly mess, so he decided to take Elena to New York City. He thought he would enjoy his visit with his girlfriend more this time around since she had her humanity, but no.

They went to the same bar and got drunk. They picked out an innocent bystander to feed on like before. Damon pretended to be happy but he wasn't. Even when he tried to pretend that Elena was some warrior princess, he was reminded that she was merely a damsel in distress, when he, not her, had to seduce their prey.

They fed from their game in an aisle way which was even more of a turn off, but it was what Elena wanted. Damon felt so mediocre about his life now that even his victim's blood tasted funny. He was merely going through the motions with Elena.

But he made a choice, and he had done so many things to win Elena that he felt like if he didn't stay with her, everything would have been in vain. All the lives that he had taken. All the times that he had broken his brother's heart, and everything else stupid that he had done to win Elena would all be in vain if he left her.

He had peaked with Elena. He couldn't get any happier than he did on the day that she had chosen and declared her love to him. But since that day forward, there was nothing between them but trust issues, personality differences, insecurities, and a whole slew of other things. He couldn't help but feel like he deserved this life he now lived.

As Damon lay stark naked in bed, looking up at the ceiling in their pricey suite, he found himself feeling alone.

He climbed out of bed, walked to the large window, and leaned against the window seal on the twentieth floor of their hotel room to look out at the night.

He grabbed his cell phone off the desk and pulled up Bonnie's number. He wanted so badly to call her, but he didn't want to disrupt her life with clichéd questions of… _How are you? What have you been up to?_

He cared too much about Bonnie to disturb her healing process.

Damon began to ponder of his decision again. He looked back at Elena and then back at the picture of Bonnie on his phone.

::::::

Bonnie had gone an entire month without seeing or hearing from Damon.

He was still with Elena, and their relationship was not going so smoothly.

Bonnie exhaled in frustration as she pulled up in front of her house. The last thing she wanted to do was go inside of her lonely house, but she didn't have the strength or the enthusiasm to do anything away from home. She dragged herself inside and crashed down in to the chair. She closed her eyes and immediately saw Damon's face.

Seeing his face in her thoughts made her want to cry. It had been an entire month and she was still thinking about the day that they had kissed as if it had happened yesterday.

"_**I care very deeply for you Bonnie. I want you."**_

"_**Are you willing to leave Elena for me?" **_

Damon's intimate words to her rolled around in her head repeatedly whenever her mind ran idle.

"Get over him Bonnie," she said to herself.

She took herself roughly away from her thoughts and hurried to the bathroom for a shower.

Bonnie stood underneath the faucet, letting the hot water pelt against her once sticky skin, allowing it to wash away her miserable day. She closed her eyes as the water poured down on her face. She smoothed her hair over her head and took a little of the hot water in to her mouth. She washed her hair and then her body with her favorite scented soap.

The hot water and scented soap briefly washed her cares away.

Once out of the shower, she stood in the mirror, rubbing her mouth with her thin fingers, remembering Damon's kiss. She closed her eyes and pushed Damon out of her mind.

She dried off her body, rubbed herself down with her favorite scented lotion, and then put on a red tank top with a lacey back and a pair of jeans. She then laid across her bed and fell fast asleep.

Bonnie woke up to the sound of someone beating on her door. She looked to her clock. It was a quarter to seven. She had slept for two hours, and she was now fully rested.

She hurried out of bed to the front door. She peeped out the curtain. She smiled once seeing that it was Stefan.

"Stefan, hey," Bonnie opened the door and flashed him a big smile. She was surprised to see him standing at her door, him out of all people, and without Caroline. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, unfortunately, this is not a friendly visit," he said and then smiled politely.

"Well, since it's not a friendly visit, you can't come in," Bonnie said seriously then slammed the door in his face.

Stefan looked at the door, a disappointed look on his face. He started to knock on the door, again, but he suddenly felt afraid.

Unexpectedly, Bonnie opened the door. She looked at him and then laughed.

"Ha, ha, funny. You're in a good mood," Stefan cocked his head to the side and slightly grinned at Bonnie. "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Where are my manners?" Bonnie stepped aside and allowed Stefan entry. She gestured to the sofa.

Stefan stood in front of the couch and smiled at Bonnie. They both looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?"

"A gentlemen waits for the lady to sit, first," Stefan said then smiled.

"Aww," Bonnie gushed.

She sat down in the chair and Stefan sat across from her on the corner of the couch. They did the awkward staring thing, again. For the first time ever, Stefan was taken with Bonnie. He had always found her to be gorgeous, sweet, but this time, he could physically see a change in her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh, uh, uh," Stefan found himself speechless. He laughed at himself. "Uh, I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, get the hell out of my house," Bonnie teased.

Stefan laughed. "There's definitely something different about you? I'm not used to seeing you so sassy, so happy."

"Well that's because you, your brother, and your ex-girlfriend have made my life a living hell," Bonnie mocked then playfully pushed Stefan's knee.

He grinned, then suddenly lost his smile. Bonnie noticed the change in his demeanor right away.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I was only joking."

"Yeah, I know, but all the things that have happened to you didn't start until after I came to town."

"That's not true, Stefan. If you and Damon hadn't come to town, we would all be dead. Those people would have come here regardless, because of Elena, and I'm not saying that it's her fault either, but you know, the whole doppelganger thing."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now come on. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"How about, I don't come to you with a problem. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Yeah, I know. I can hear your stomach growling," Stefan joked and they laughed.

They ordered Chinese take-out. Stefan paid. He wanted to treat his friend to dinner, unfortunately, Bonnie wasn't up for leaving the house.

A half an hour later, they were engaged in organic and heavy conversation about life in general. Bonnie thoroughly enjoyed hearing Stefan talk whilst they ate dinner and drank wine.

After eating dinner, Bonnie felt like doing a little dancing, Stefan did not, but she made him do it anyway.

They were both a little tipsy from all the wine that they had consumed during dinner. This was not Bonnie's finest hour of dancing. Instead of being her normal rhythmic self, she jumped up and down and twirled all around Stefan with her eyes closed, trying to rock out to the blaring rocking roll music playing in the back ground.

When Stefan could get away with it, he would merely stand in place and laugh hysterically at a wildly dancing Bonnie, with his hands folded over his chest.

"Come on Stefan, dance! Waa ahh!" Bonnie screamed as she went tripping over her own feet, tumbling down towards the ground.

Stefan zoomed over to her, catching her by the wrist before she smashed the beautiful glass top coffee table. He swooped her up in to his grasp in a dash. They looked at each other pensively as both their chest rose and fell.

Bonnie held tightly to him with one hand wrapped around his shoulders as she gripped his upper arm with the other hand. Stefan held her tightly to his cool physique with one arm wrapped around the small of her back. He couldn't seem to break their gaze, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"I'm okay. You can let me go now," Bonnie said amiably.

"Are you sure? You seem a little tipsy," he stated timidly.

Bonnie giggled before putting some distance between them. "Would you like some more wine?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Stefan asked in a low husky voice, cocking his head to one side.

He was incredibly handsome to Bonnie in this moment. Her eyes fitfully searched his face, Stefan became anxious under her gaze, and Bonnie as well.

"Have a seat. I'll get the wine," Stefan exhaled as he rubbed a hand frustratingly through his hair. He was finally able to break their intense moment.

Stefan turned off the music and poured them both a glass of wine. The moment he returned to the sofa, Bonnie began asking him questions about his childhood. She was a very energetic drunk.

Whilst Stefan talked, Bonnie stared at him all dreamy-eyed.

She then began to think about Stefan and the kind of man he was. He was handsome, selfless, and kind. From the very beginning, he had always been kind to her. Out of all the people in Mystic Falls, Stefan was more like her than anyone else. She admired and respected him so much.

Bonnie began to think about Stefan's heartbreak over losing Elena and his best friend Lexi by the hands of his own brother.

She wondered why she didn't feel this way when she was with Matt, or when she was with Tyler. They had both lost loved ones, but Stefan seemed to feel things deeper than most people. He seemed to always be in pain. She hurt for him. She became misty eyed just thinking about it.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan asked then placed his glass of wine on the coffee table.

"I'm fine," she shook her head.

"Your eyes are watery."

"I was thinking about you."

"I really am a sad fucker aren't I," he laughed and Bonnie followed.

"You're remarkable Stefan. You've had to overcome so much, and you're still a great guy."

"Yeah… I guess," he answered dryly before losing himself in thought as he looked at Bonnie. He wondered how she was able to remain so strong, and yet, so selfless after all she had been through, as well.

"How do you do it Bonnie?"

"How do I do what?"

"How do you keep from being bitter, and resentful of all the people that you consider your friends? You've lost so much because of us."

"Honestly, I don't know. I think about," she exhaled. "I think about how I want to be treated. I think about my grams, and I know she would want me to fight for the people I love. She would want me to be merciful to my enemies," she paused.

"Once I'm over being angry with Jeremy cheating on me… I know I will be able to be merciful to him, too," Bonnie stated then laughed.

"Jeremy cheated on you? I'm so sorry, Bonnie. You didn't deserve that."

"I know, it's what I've heard over and over again."

"I know, but really, I'm sorry for everything that you've gone through. I'm sorry about your grams; your dad; your mom, and what an asshole Jeremy has been to you," Stefan extended his hand to Bonnie's. He wrapped his hand around hers. She looked down at his hand as it held tightly to hers; she grew nervous.

Stefan slowly drifted in to her. He kissed her lips and then slowly pulled away. He looked unrequitedly into her eyes, Bonnie stared at him with a mutual expression.

She slowly drifted in to Stefan. She kissed his lips then pulled away.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her. He cradled Bonnie in his arms and began placing a series of sweet kisses on her forehead, cheek, neck, and he even nibbled on her ear lobe.

Bonnie closed her eyes and keyed in on his tender, slow, and sweet ministration.

She moaned every time his sweet moist lips made contact with her scorching skin.

Stefan finally broke his enchanted ministration of her. He gazed yearningly into Bonnie's eyes. There green eyes glistened and twinkled like diamonds.

_God, she is so beautiful. Why haven't I noticed her before?_ Stefan questioned in thought.

Stefan stood up. He held his hand out to her. Bonnie looked at his hand; her eyes then quickly darted down to his manhood.

She swallowed nervously after noticing Stefan's hard on. She gazed at him in a trance like state.

She placed her hand in to his. Stefan helped her to her feet. He clutched her hand and placed it against his chest as he snaked his other arm around her waist. He then began to rock her in place, to nothing but the sounds of the house.

They listened to the sounds of the cars driving by the house; the ticking of the clocks, the dripping of the faucet, and the faint voices on the TV screen.

As Stefan rocked her, Bonnie couldn't help but wish that it was Damon dancing with her.

"There's no music," she whispered.

"You don't need music to dance, Bonnie."

"How could any woman walk away from you?"

"…and how come I never looked at you this way before?"

"You see me?" Bonnie asked in a painful voice.

"I see you, Bonnie. I want to hold you."

"I want that," she looked at him hypnotically.

Stefan then took Bonnie's hand and led her to the bedroom.

He took a quick glance around her room before stepping in front of Bonnie. He took the tail of her shirt then slipped it over her head. Loose strands of hair fell in Bonnie's face. Stefan pushed the hair behind her ear then trailed his fingers down her face, and cupped her chin.

"You are so beautiful Bonnie," he whispered in an aching voice.

Bonnie didn't respond to his commendation.

They stared achingly at each other for a spell as the realization of what they were about to do settled in.

Stefan hoped with everything in him that Bonnie wouldn't change her mind about being with him.

_Damon, hasn't even called you. He will never leave Elena for you Bonnie. Stefan is a great guy; he's an admirable guy, _she thought_._

Bonnie placed her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself up to him with her tiptoes then kissed him on the lips.

"I want this," she answered.

Bonnie's rebelling against her feelings for Damon and cavorting around with her friends were solely a tactic to get over Damon and she was completely oblivious to her own actions.

Stefan smiled then slowly removed the rest of her clothing.

He then removed all his clothes before directing Bonnie to lay across the bed. He kissed her from her ankles all the way up to the valley between her breasts.

Bonnie closed her eyes, soaking up Stefan's caresses as he slowly crawled on top of her.

Stefan sucked and licked her breasts tenderly before working his way up to her mouth.

He nestled his cool body between her widely spread legs as he kissed her. He then grabbed his stiffened cock and rubbed the bulbous over her weeping folds, slowly and tenderly as he softly kissed her neck and lips. He then slowly pushed himself in to Bonnie. He pushed himself all the way in, bottoming out in her hot, tight, orifice, allowing her creamy center to coat all of him before pulling all the way out.

She felt cherished.

Stefan snaked his arms around Bonnie's back, cradling her body closer to him as he rotated his hips above her, driving his engorged shaft deeper in to her love well. He pushed his lips against hers, pleading for more of her warm mouth as he pressed his tongue lightly between her lips.

Bonnie longed for Damon in this instance, for a fleeting moment, she pretended that Stefan was Damon as she slowly opened her mouth, allowing his golden wipe inside. They kissed deeply and passionately, once more.

Once again, Bonnie was enjoying herself sexually as her partner's penis continued to hit her g-spot. She began to work her hips underneath Stefan, trying to move that wonderful feeling that lingered deep in her core to the forefront.

But Stefan was so engaged with pleasing Bonnie that he completely ignored what she wanted.

Stefan shoveled his hands underneath her buttocks, holding her pelvis tightly to him. The moved snuffed out that wonderful feeling thriving inside her.

Bonnie frowned but hurriedly pushed her disappointment to the four corners of her mind, his love making was still wonderful.

Stefan quickened his pace once that wonderful feeling began to well up inside of him. He pushed his body up and away from Bonnie's. He bucked inside of her, freezing on top of her as his release poured in to her warm sheath. He was suddenly glad that he was a vampire and could not procreate as his sweet nectar dispensed inside of her.

He collapsed on top of Bonnie; he was sated. He kissed her neck sweetly as he rode out the rest of his release.

Bonnie turned her head to the side, allowing Stefan to kiss her sweetly and tenderly down her neck as she rubbed his back with her thin fingers.

Stefan kissed her one last time on the cheek before rolling off of her and onto his side.

Bonnie turned onto her side as well; they stared at each other, smiling.

_What now Bonnie. You can't turn back from this_, Bonnie said in thought. She closed her eyes and exhaled. She then opened them and put on her best poker face.

"So, we made love," she said dryly.

"Yup," Stefan answered and then smiled.

Bonnie looked at him, a faraway look in her eyes.

"You don't seem happy. I knew I was bad, but I didn't think I was that bad."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie answered somberly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm not a good person. Ugh," she grunted in frustration.

Stefan laughed as if her statement was ridiculous. "Bonnie, us being together doesn't make you a bad person. I'm single; you're going to be single. I take it. You will always be a good person, no matter what mistakes you feel that you've made in life. Your mistakes don't determine who you are as a person," he paused.

"…and if this is about Elena, you don't need to worry about her."

Bonnie suddenly felt compelled to tell him about everything that had happened between her, Tyler, and Damon.

"I slept with Tyler, and Matt and I made out," she paused. "… and Damon performed oral sex on me," Bonnie rushed out then exhaled. She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders.

"Oh, shit. Fuck me. Yup, he's going to kill me," Stefan stated in horror as he widened his eyes. He turned on his back then rested his forearm on his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling with a worried facial expression.

"Please don't tell Damon about us," Bonnie pleaded fearfully.

"Hell no, I'm not going to tell him. I like living. Thank you very much," Stefan replied excitedly and they both laughed.

"No, but seriously, I would never tell Damon, and if I had known that you had feelings for my brother, I would have never let this happen," Stefan stated exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's okay. I'm a big boy. Do you love my brother?"

"I'm falling in love with him, and I thought our feelings were mutual. I asked him if he was willing to leave Elena for me, but he didn't answer, and now I feel so lost. I should be hurt about Jeremy cheating on me, but instead, I'm hurting because I can't be with my best friend's boyfriend. How sad is that?" she explained, her eyes moistened. She then let out a low chortle to keep from crying.

"Well, if you ask me, I think no answer means my brother is torn between you and Elena."

"You think I mean as much to him as Elena?"

"Yeah," Stefan paused and widened his eyes as a thought entered his mind. "God, why didn't I see it. Damon staying behind in Nova Scotia to find you. His unwavering determination to bring you back to life. I'm an idiot for not seeing this sooner," Stefan stated excitedly.

"What happened in Nova Scotia?"

"Damon stayed behind to find you. He didn't trust me or anyone else to do it," he paused. "My brother loves you Bonnie. I think he is just too embarrassed to admit it."

"What? Why would he be embarrassed to love me?"

"He has done so many awful things to me, and everyone else in the name of winning Elena. He chased after her for two years, only to find that it's her best friend that he truly wants to be with."

"Yeah, I can see that being embarrassing, but he does love Elena."

"But he doesn't love her the way she deserves to be loved," Stefan replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Does it still bother you when you see them together?"

"It did at first, but it doesn't now," Stefan answered and then smiled.

"Good, because you deserve to be happy, and I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Don't be. I'm glad I got to be with you Bonnie. I don't regret this moment, and neither should you. You shouldn't regret your time with Tyler or Matt either. You're young. You deserve to live your life. Test the waters."

"I'm so glad you feel that way, because I would hate it if our friendship was ruined because we slept together, and I would also hate it if Damon found out about You, Matt, and Tyler, so please don't tell him. Don't even write about it in your diary. I just want it to be our secret. Please?"

"Can I at least write about _you and me,_ in my diary?" Stefan asked then let out a short chortle.

"Okay, but only about you and me."

They smiled sweetly at each other and were suddenly without words as they gazed caringly in to each other's glistening eyes. Stefan suddenly felt compelled to kiss Bonnie.

If this was going to be his last time with Bonnie, he would make sure it was the most cherished memory yet.

He leaned slowly in to Bonnie, rubbing her covered belly softly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. But he, they, didn't stop with just one peck. They soon became enthralled in a slow, long, passionate kiss.

There was an understanding between them. They were merely two friends who sought the comfort of each other's arms. They were both loyal individuals, too much alike to be soul mates, and too fond of one another to be anything less than the best of friends.

::::::

It was three weeks later and Stefan still thought about how he and Bonnie made love.

A part of him felt like if he hadn't made love to her, he would still be walking around with blinders on. That darkness he once felt over losing Elena, seemed to get better after being with his friend. He supposed it was because he genuinely liked her. She wasn't a one night stand like Rebekah or a glorified lay like Katherine.

Being with Bonnie was actually the catalyst he needed to propel his life forward.

Stefan walked swiftly in to the house after an outing he had taken with Caroline regarding the travelers. He was anxious to write about his trip with her in his diary. He and Caroline had laid in each other's arms talking all night. His feelings for her were starting to evolve into something more romantic.

He walked in on Elena straddling Damon on the sofa. They were going at it hot and heavy. At first Stefan used to be hurt when he saw them being affectionate towards one another, but now he felt sick at the sight of them.

Elena and Damon repulsed him.

The moment Elena spotted Stefan, she flashed off of Damon.

Damon looked at her and rolled his eyes as he watched her wipe his kiss away from her lips.

"Whatever," he mumbled. He then went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Hey, Stefan," Elena greeted in her raspy voice.

"Hey, Elena," Stefan rattled off.

She looked like shit. Stefan shook his head at her appearance. He wondered if Elena still took showers and washed her hair. She was so stuck up his brother's ass that he seriously doubted it.

Even though the sight of her sickened him, he still wore his big smile. Damon squinted his eyes curiously at his brother. Stefan's smile was genuine. He was really happy. Damon hadn't seen his brother smile so sincerely in a long time. Even though Stefan said he was happy, Damon could see that he wasn't because there was always a sadness that lingered in his eyes, but this time, his eyes smiled along with the rest of him.

"You look happy," Damon said before flashing his brother an affectionate look.

"I am happy," Stefan said then smiled. He then walked to their safe. He removed his diary then quickly walked to the study.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted to a fleeing Stefan. He ignored her.

It was an hour later and Damon was still curious about his brother's new found happiness. He finally built up enough courage to go to study to check in on his brother. Stefan was sitting on the couch, chuckling as he read his diary. After writing about his time with Caroline, he went back to his entry about Bonnie.

Damon watched his brother with a pensive gaze as he casually sipped on his bourbon.

"Damon, I can smell your bourbon."

A crooked smile hurriedly flashed across his face. Damon flashed in to the study, but not too close to the all-important and secretive diary, but curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. He zoomed in with his vampire vision, seeing Bonnie's name more than he wanted to.

The words drunk, Bonnie, and wild dancing had peaked his curiosity. Damon wondered why Bonnie was drunk and dancing wildly around his brother.

As Stefan turned to the third page of his entry about Bonnie, he realized that his brother was still present but too quiet for his comfort. He hastily turned around to see what Damon was up, too.

He looked up to see his brother standing closer than he wanted him to be. He closed his diary in a flash.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan cocked his head to one side and glowered at him.

"I… just want to know why you're so damn happy?" Damon asked cutely.

"Jesus, can't I have anything to myself? I am not with, _your girl_, so what does it matter."

"Well, unfortunately for _**you,**_" Damon annunciated the word. "You don't_** know… **_who my girl is," he stated then cocked his brow in confusion. He was bewildered by his own statement.

"Dude… what?" Stefan asked then laughed at his brother's dumb ass comment.

"Ye… yeah," Damon squeaked and then cleared his throat.

"_**Your girl**_… is in the living room. I assume she is ready to have sex; now run along."

"Go fuck yourself," Damon rushed out then flashed his brother a fake smile before zooming out of the room. Stefan laughed.

Damon tossed and turned in bed. He didn't even want to have sex with Elena, but he did anyway, to get her out of his hair.

After given her a two minute work-out, his mind went back to wondering and worrying about what Stefan had wrote in his diary. Why did his brother have to come home and write about Bonnie Bennett of all people, and more importantly, why did he care what Stefan wrote about Bonnie?

For the last month he had been trying to convince himself that he made the right decision. He wanted Elena. He had fought for her for two years. He had never been loved so fearlessly, and as intently as the way Elena had loved him. She loved him with all his faults. Her love was nurturing and shielding.

Though it was debilitating, he didn't care. They could work on that. If he were with Bonnie, she might not be as understanding. He might mess up, and she'd never forgive him if he did. He wasn't ready to be in a relationship where he'd be called out on his shortcomings and made to do right. He didn't want to be in a relationship with uncertainties.

With Elena, he knew he could do whatever, and she'd never leave him. Damon turned over and looked at her. He slightly smiled then kissed her cheek quickly. He laid back down in bed, forgetting all about his great love with Elena and tried to go to sleep, once more. An hour later, he was still lying in bed, wondering what the hell Stefan had written in his diary about Bonnie.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed and rushed to his brother's room.

He peeked in on him, making sure that he was asleep. After seeing Stefan sleeping like a baby, he ran downstairs.

He flashed to the safe and hurriedly removed his brother's diary. He flipped to the page at lightning speed. He quickly read over the diary, discovering that Bonnie had slept with his brother. Damon felt his heart trying to rip itself out of his body. He placed his hand over his chest. He could swear he was having a heart attack.

"Bonnie," he whispered in horror into the dark room as his body tensed up and his jaw clicked.

"Not my Bonnie. Not Bonnie," Damon chanted in dismay over and over again.

Damon grabbed a pen in a flash. He scribbled a message to his brother at the end of Stefan's diary entry about Bonnie.

He scribbled so hard and so messily across the page that the pen tore the paper. He slammed the book shut, then, threw it back in to the safe.

Stefan's diary entry had Damon seeing red.

::::::

It was the wee hours of the morning. Bonnie lay in bed looking blankly up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that she had gone an entire month with only one incident of a deceased supernatural person passing through her. The angels were on her side.

Since that night with Stefan, so many things in her life had changed. She had finally ended things with Jeremy.

She and Tyler went out to movies weekly and had study dates. He still kept pushing for more and she kept politely turning him down, and her friendship with Matt had never been stronger.

After thinking about all of her co-ed relationships, she began to think about Damon. Thinking about him had become a ritual.

It was an everyday, all day thing. She had kissed Matt, slept with Tyler, and Stefan, but still her feelings for Damon couldn't be shaken.

She squeezed out a few tears when she thought about how Damon had brought her back to life for him, for her.

…and when she remembered Damon's kiss, how he let his mouth make love to her, and when he admitted to liking her, it made her feel like a different person. She felt wide and carefree. There wasn't a man on earth that Bonnie adored more than Damon. He was beautiful, amazing, a dark angel.

She closed her eyes as her body quivered with desire with just the thought of him. She could still vividly see him kneeling over her, smiling. He was happy because he made her happy.

She soon lost her smile when she realized that Damon didn't love her enough to leave Elena. She was so sure that he loved her just as much, but unfortunately, she was wrong.

Bonnie's eyes widened when she heard a tapping on her window. At first, she was frightened; then, she became excited.

"Damon," she whispered in hopes that it would be him.

Bonnie ran to the window, snatching the curtains open.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw that it was Kol Mikaelson at her window.

She went tumbling back towards her bed, tripping over her shoe in the process. She hit the floor with a thud but rebounded quickly and ignored her pain.

Bonnie was alert and afraid. The enemy was at her home, right outside her window.

"Open the door, Bonnie!"

"No! Go away!"

"Please, Bonnie! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, thanks to the witches of New Orleans, and my brothers and sister, I'm alive!"

"Why are you here, at my home?!"

"Because, I wanted to see if your good for nothing friends had brought you back, too! Just open the door, Bonnie!"

Bonnie laid on the floor, actually contemplating on letting Kol inside. After all, he came back to see if she had made it back to the land of the living. When they chatted over her dead body in the boiler room, he seemed like a nice guy.

"O-kay!" Bonnie shouted unsurely.

She walked slowly to the front door. She peeped through the curtain. Bonnie already knew who it was, but she err on the side of caution, and against her better judgment, she opened the door.

"God, you look horrible," Bonnie gasp at the sight of him.

Kol's skin was gray, dry, and lifeless; he looked more like a zombie than a beautiful vampire.

"I haven't been feeding."

"Why?"

"I'm unhappy, depressed."

"Come… come in," she wavered.

Kol stepped inside. He looked around her home as he stood in the front entry.

"Please, have a seat."

Kol sat down in the chair, and Bonnie sat down on the couch across from him. They stared awkwardly at one another. Kol wore a pleasant smile as he sat in the chair, his legs spread wide apart, his hands rested comfortably on his knees.

Bonnie sat with her hands on her lap, her legs crossed at the ankles, her face unreadable.

Kol's eyes wandered over Bonnie's bare legs. His smile grew larger at the sight of them.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable with him ogling her. She grabbed the throw from behind her and quickly covered her legs. The move instigated an adorable chuckle from Kol.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me why I am unhappy?"

"Why are you unhappy?" Bonnie asked, softly. She was indeed curious, and for the life of her she didn't know why.

"My family is at odds, and I was worried sick about you," he replied.

Bonnie widened her eyes in astonishment.

"You were worried about me? Why?"

"I've never met anyone like you, Bonnie. Your beautiful, strong, and yet so kind and selfless," he paused "I met Nadia, Katherine's daughter on the other side. She told me how you comforted her in her last moments. I don't know a lot of people who would do that for someone they consider an enemy."

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

Bonnie smiled; she didn't want to, but she did.

"When we spoke in the boiler room over your body, you wanted to live. I saw it in your eyes. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanted that for you, too. It's why I came back to this dreadful place," Kol paused then lightly chuckled at his own words.

"When I saw you leaving here this morning, I couldn't believe it," he paused, again, as he looked at Bonnie all starry-eyed.

"Once you saw I was alive, why didn't you leave?"

"Because, you seem so unhappy."

Bonnie lowered her head and gazed down at the floor as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Who brought you back?"

Bonnie thought about all the times she had spoken to Jeremy when she was a ghost. He had never mentioned, not even once, wanting to bring her back to life. It was always about needing to touch her, screw her.

She then thought about Damon, and how he did all the leg work, the negotiating with Silas and Qetsiyah. She remembered how he had killed his own brother, and the woman that he had loved for more than a century, to bring her back to life.

Bonnie trembled inside with overwhelming emotions of happiness and sadness when she thought back to that time in her life, which was not so long ago. She never asked Damon for a thing, but he was always there for her. He never let her down.

"Damon. Damon brought me back. He did," Bonnie answered and then flashed Kol her dazzling smile.

Kol looked at her curiously. The way she said Damon's name and the look in Bonnie's eyes when Damon's name slipped from her lips said it all. She was in love with him.

"Damon Salvatore. Wow. I never pictured him doing something so honorable. I guess I was wrong about him," Kol said in disbelief and then smiled at Bonnie. "You're in love with him."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Extremely obvious, love."

"It doesn't matter. He's in love with Elena."

"I hear that their love is a selfish and destructive one, and not something to brag about at all."

"Rebekah told you that?"

"Yes, and she told me that Damon seemed more worried about finding you back in Nova Scotia then he did about tending to his distraught girlfriend who had just lost her brother."

"I know," Bonnie beamed. "Do you think he loves me?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell," Kol answered nonchalantly.

Bonnie looked blankly out in to the room with watery eyes, thinking about Damon.

"Well… I better go. You seem to have a lot on your mind," he slowly got to his feet and continued to gawk at Bonnie. He really didn't want to leave. He felt a connection to her.

Bonnie got to her feet, too, staring Kol square in the eye.

"I'm glad you're alive Bonnie. Try to make the best of your life. Love hard; live well, but never change," he smiled and then gave her a short hug. He pulled away, still holding her by her upper arms. Bonnie continued to hold him by the elbows. She felt connected to Kol. She didn't want him to leave.

"You… you don't have to go," Bonnie replied, a pleading look in her eyes. Her eyes searched his face and his broad chest.

"No, I better go," he said sadly.

"You can feed from me," Bonnie rushed out without thought. She would do anything to convince him to stay.

Kol widened his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief. There was no way he'd turn down a chance to have Bonnie's blood in his system.

Bonnie nodded. He extended his fangs in a flash. She gasp at the sight of them.

"I won't hurt you, darling," Kol reassured.

He placed a hand on Bonnie's neck and gazed into her eyes. She was nervous.

He drifted in to her. Bonnie slowly tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him.

Kol looked at her engorged, pulsating vein in a daze. His mouth watered. He took in the fresh scent of her Japanese cherry blossom skin. It was heaven to his senses.

He placed his lips against her scorching skin then pushed his sharp fangs in to her soft flesh.

"Uhhh," Bonnie cried out. She fisted the sleeves of his t-shirt and closed her eyes tightly as he syphoned off her blood.

Kol took what he needed, then pulled away.

"Aaahhhh," Kol growled loudly as he tilted his gaze back to the ceiling, licking Bonnie's blood away from his lips.

Bonnie smiled.

Kol gazed down at Bonnie, again. He took her face in to his hands and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then slowly pulled away.

Bonnie looked at him with dreamy eyes, her face childlike. She roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck and planted a hard wet kiss on his lips.

She swiftly pulled away, stunned by her own actions.

Kol snaked an arm around her waist and crashed his lips in to hers. He pushed her lips apart with his and snaked his tongue hurriedly in to her mouth. He moved his golden whip around hers with vigor and Bonnie moved hers around his just as robustly.

Kol sucked and licked on her lips busily. The kiss was fiery and passionate.

Bonnie indeed felt a connection with this man. She was extremely surprised.

They drifted down to the sofa. Bonnie rested her head on the arm of the couch as Kol licked and sucked on her neck.

He bit in to her neck, once more, taking more of her sweet ambrosia. He quickly sat up, ripping off her shirt. He bit in to her left breast, taking blood from it. He licked the blood away from the side of her breast then sucked on her erect nipple.

He quickly followed up with her right breast.

He could hear Bonnie's heart weakening. He didn't want that.

He bit in to his middle finger, drawing blood. He slipped his middle digit slowly in and out of Bonnie's mouth.

She sucked his finger as she rotated her hips against the bulge in his pants.

Kol continued to bite and take blood from her breasts, neck, and abdomen.

What started out as a sweet gesture quickly turned into a feeding frenzy. Kol worked his way to her lips, yet again. He kissed her deeply and madly.

Surprisingly, Damon had slipped her mind. Kol hardly knew Bonnie, but he cared enough about her to see if she had returned to the land of the living. This thrilled Bonnie immensely.

His words had warmed her heart. She never imagined she, out of all people would mean so much to a complete stranger. Hearing what a wonderful person she was from an outsider was awe inspiring.

Strangers always found a reason to tell Elena how special she was, and Bonnie always wondered why. Her friend did nothing of great importance. She was merely naïve, selfish, yet, she was the one that everyone was so fascinated by.

This was Kol's first real interaction with Bonnie, but from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, he wanted her. He could tell that there was so much more to her than just that powerful witch setting his brain on fire in Mystic Falls High School hallway.

He wanted to make love to Bonnie so badly in this moment, and she wanted him too. He could feel it in her kiss, and in her heartbeat.

Kol suddenly halted his movements. He looked down at Bonnie, with a serious facial expression. The fact that another man lingered in her heart, and soul, gave him serious doubts. The last thing he wanted was to be with Bonnie, becoming emotionally invested, then, end up hurt.

"Do you want to make love to me?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him in thought. "I don't know."

"We have to stop, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"You love Damon. Save your love. Save yourself for him."

Bonnie's eyes moistened; Kol's words had touched her, once more. They drove something home inside of her. She was in love with Damon, and in this moment, as the fire from her heated moment with Kol was fizzling out, she remembered Damon's kiss, and how he sat so solemnly in the living room after she had rejected him.

Now that she had tested the waters, she needed to wait for Damon, she needed to give him time to weigh his options.

"Ok," she whispered.

Kol sat up on the couch. He bit in to his wrist, giving Bonnie more of his blood to heal her before kissing her zealously, one last time. He then picked her torn shirt up from off the floor, wrapped it around her, and then tied it in the front to cover her breasts.

"Thank you, and you look better by the way," she smiled as she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks to you," he smiled.

Kol and Bonnie stared at each other for what seemed like ions. He could do this with her all day, but alas, all good things had to come to an end.

"We'll, I better go. Walk me to the door."

Bonnie walked him to the front entrance.

Kol looked longingly at her as he trailed his fingers down her face, gazing lovingly in to her eyes.

In this moment, he didn't think he could hate Damon Salvatore any more than he did right now. He had Bonnie, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why and how she could fall in love with such an idiot.

"If Damon wasn't in the picture, would I stand a chance with you?"

"Most definitely," Bonnie answered then smiled.

Kol grinned from ear to ear.

"Damon doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe so, but I love him just the same."

"Goodbye, Bonnie," he said then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye, Kol," Bonnie said goodbye and watched him walk away.

::::::

Bonnie woke up to the sounds of her phone ringing off her night stand, and two bite marks on her neck. Kol couldn't leave Mystic Falls without leaving her a little something to remember him by.

She grabbed her phone of her side table and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Jeremy that had been calling her. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to continue to hound her after he had cheated on her a second time and they agreed to call it quits. She hurriedly took a shower and put on her clothes. She knew Jeremy would try to come by, next, and her plan was to not be there when he did. She decided to drive up to Whitmore and visit her friends for the day.

It was now two o'clock in the afternoon. Damon came marching in to The Grill. He was all kinds of pissed. He had drove by Bonnie's house all afternoon. She was nowhere to be found. He rushed up to the bar, taking a seat next to Tyler.

"What's up?" Matt greeted.

"Whatever," Damon snapped.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked then glowered.

"Nothing," Damon bulged his eyes at Tyler then turned his gaze back to Matt. "Hello! Pour me a fucking scotch!"

Matt rolled his eyes at Damon then got his drink. He slammed it down on the bar, then went back to talking to Tyler.

"Hey, so finish telling me about Bonnie."

This immediately caught Damon's attention.

"Oh, yeah. She came by to see me last night."

Tyler was itching to tell Matt about him and Bonnie, but he promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone about their encounter.

"Well, that's cool, so why are you smiling? Did… did something happen?" Tyler became nervous.

"We had a really good talk, and she spent the night," he smiled like a love sick puppy.

Damon and Tyler gripped their glass of liquor with such force, that they burst right in their clutches. Matt jumped at the sound of the crackling glass, dodging the shards of crystal spraying back at him.

"What the hell?" Matt's eyes widened in horror.

Tyler and Damon quickly glanced at each other.

"Dude, tell your manager to buy some new glasses," Tyler tried to play it off.

"Yeah," Damon reiterated. "You kissed Bonnie?"

"What else happened between you two?" Tyler asked.

"Did you have sex with her?" Damon inquired right after.

"Yeah, did you sleep with her?" Tyler blurted.

"Are you dating? Does she want to be with you?" Damon added.

"Yeah, did she say she was in love with you?" Tyler followed.

Damon and Tyler looked at each other, again. They were both curious as to why the other was asking so many questions.

"Why are you both so curious about me and Bonnie?" Matt looked between both of his friends.

Tyler and Damon started rambling. Matt couldn't even make out what they were saying.

"Just answer the fucking questions?" Damon pounded his fist against the bar. He then looked around the restaurant. His outburst did indeed cause people to stare.

"O- kay," Matt dragged out. "About a month ago, we made out. It was hot. We didn't hook up or anything. We just kissed. We're growing a lot closer. I can tell she really likes me, but I think she's afraid to commit because of her bad relationship with Jeremy," Matt said somberly.

"I'll see you two jack asses later," Damon rushed out then got to his feet.

"You owe me for your drink!" Matt shouted.

Damon flipped Matt off from behind as he walked out of The Grill, hearing that Bonnie had been locking lips with the quarter back didn't give Damon pleasant thoughts.

"Hey, dude, I'll holler at you later," Tyler rushed out as he threw a twenty dollar bill on top of the bar. He took off out of The Grill after Damon.

"Hey, Damon! Wait up!"

"No, I have shit to do."

"Dude, please, I need someone to confide in."

Damon stopped in his tracks. He quickly thought about what had happened inside. He slowly turned around and then flashed Tyler a fake smile. "I'm listening."

"Bonnie and I made love, and now I just can't shake her."

The world stopped for Damon after the words, _Bonnie and I made love_ slipped from Tyler's lips, everything else the man said went mute. Damon was paralyzed with devastation.

"Damon! Damon!" Tyler had been yelling Damon's name for the last fifteen minutes.

Damon turned around and walked in a trance like state to his car. Tyler watched him with a bemused look on his face.

Damon drove twenty five miles under the speed limit. Not only did Bonnie make love to Stefan, she made love to Tyler, too, and she had a hot make out session with Matt. He was sick, and there was nothing he could do about it because she wasn't his girl.

He began to wonder. Did she sleep with them to hurt him? "Bonnie wouldn't do that," he whispered to himself.

He then began to think about how heartbroken she was when she came by the house. He became angry; he felt like they all took advantage of Bon Bon. After he thought about why and how she became so promiscuous, fear start to set in.

He was now faced with the real possibility that he could lose Bonnie, and to his brother. Stefan was a good guy; he would love Bonnie the way she needed to be loved.

Although Bonnie dated Jeremy, he wasn't a threat to Damon. He always felt at some point that Jeremy would mess up. Damon Salvatore actually took for granted that Bonnie would never find a true love. She was a diamond in the rough, for some reason, no one didn't notice Bonnie, but he did. He noticed her.

He noticed her from the moment she was inhabitant by Emily Bennett. It was why he always wanted a truce, a friendship with her. He had gotten so comfortable with pretending he didn't love Bonnie Bennett, but now it was time for him to grab ahold of and be with the woman that was right for him.

He wanted an equal, a partner. He wanted Bonnie.

He drove by Bonnie's house, again. She still wasn't there. He became enraged all over again.

He was at least satisfied with the knowledge that Bonnie wasn't with Matt or Tyler. But he didn't know where Stefan was. He whipped out his cell in a flash. He pushed the button that dialed his brother. Stefan picked up on the first ring.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"Where are you?"

"At home, visiting with Caroline. Why?"

Damon hung up the phone in his brother's face. As he was about to put his phone back in to his pocket, Elena called.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Where are you?"

"On my way to The Grill."

"I'll meet you there."

"Sure," Damon answered then rolled his eyes. He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. He then dialed Bonnie's number, she didn't answer so he waited for her voice mail to pick up.

"We need to talk," he said through tight lips then hung up.

Elena called back, but he ignored her call then threw his phone into the passenger seat. He had no intentions of going to The Grill. His plans were to comb the town for Bonnie, again, then, take a little drive up to Whitmore.

::::::

It was now nine o'clock at night and Damon was boiling over with anger. He couldn't find Bonnie and Elena was blowing up his phone.

He turned down Bonnie's block, one last time. His eyes widened in astonishment. She was home.

He pushed his foot against the pedal and sped to the front of her house. He stomped his foot on the brake, causing his car to stop harshly and abruptly on the curb. It was not his finest hour of driving but he was a man in distress.

Damon jumped out of the car, flashed to the door, and banged on it like a mad man.

Jeremy and Bonnie jumped out of their skin, stopping mid argument as the resound banging on the door shook the very foundation of the house.

"Who… who is it?" Bonnie's voice trembled.

"Let me get the damn door, Bonnie."

"This… is not your fucking house. I want you out of here," Bonnie said through gritted teeth. She quickly turned around and slowly walked to the door, her hand trembled as she reached for the curtain to peep out the window.

She was relieved and worried when she saw that it was Damon.

She closed her eyes and sighed, preparing herself for battle before opening the door.

"Hello, Damon," she greeted uneasily after she opened the door.

"We need to talk… now," Damon demanded.

Bonnie stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She folded her arms over her chest, an uneasy look on her face.

Once seeing the glaring look on Damon's face, she knew that Stefan had betrayed her. She hung her head low.

"Take a ride with me."

"I can't Damon. Jeremy is here. We're in the middle of a discussion."

"Are you serious about trying to fix things with this kid? Look, Bonnie. Either you tell him about Me, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt, or I will."

"Ugh! They told you!" Bonnie spat.

"Yes, Bonnie. Stefan wrote about it in his fucking diary. Your little boyfriend Tyler can't hold water, and your boy toy Matt was babbling like a little girl about how hot you were. Apparently, you two talked all night and cuddled. What, you were going to fuck him, too?"

"Ugh," Bonnie grunted and then slapped Damon across the face.

Damon grabbed his face as he stumbled back on his feet. He was caught off guard. A guilty look flashed across his face. He knew he was wrong for what he had said.

"I'm sorry, just please come with me," he said in a pleading voice.

Bonnie nodded and then ran back inside the house for her purse.

"Where are you going Bonnie?" Jeremy asked astounded.

"Since you won't leave. I will."

"Bonnie, I love you. I made a mistake. Liv, came on so strong."

"We're over Jeremy. It's over. Just let me go. Move on," she paused. "When I come back, I expect for you to be gone," Bonnie stated sternly as she stared Jeremy square in the eye.

His lips began to quiver. He looked pathetic, brokenhearted, but Bonnie didn't care. She found her inner rebel. She rolled her eyes at her ex then walked out of the house.

::::::

Damon opened the car door for Bonnie. He flashed inside of the car, next. The car wasn't fully started before he sped off into the night.

He looked over at Bonnie, a scowl on his face.

"Why the hell are you wearing a scarf around your neck? It's one hundred degrees out," he blasted.

"Don't worry about my attire."

"Aahhh," Damon growled then snatched Bonnie's scarf away from her neck.

"Ugh," Bonnie gasp and then covered the bite marks Kol had given her.

Damon grabbed her hand and peeled it away from her neck when she least expected it.

"The hell. Who did that to you?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Bonnie flashed him an angry look. Damon had no right to snatch off her scarf, and what was even more perplexing, she contemplated telling him who had bit her.

"Uh, Stefan," she lied as she cut her eyes nervously up at him.

"You're lying, Bonnie. His diary entry was very detailed. He was a fucking ripper. I doubt he'd leave a little detail about blood swapping out of his entry."

"Tell me, please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Stop the car right now, Damon. I am not going to do this with you. I am not your girlfriend."

"Who are you? Because you sure as hell aren't Bonnie Bennett," he paused.

"Who feed from you? Caroline? Elena?" Damon looked like he was about to come to tears as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

Bonnie couldn't stand it. She had to tell him, and she knew that it would be a big mistake to do so.

"Kol, feed from me," Bonnie answered, her elbow resting on the car door, her legs slightly apart, and her face unreadable.

"Kol? He's dead," Damon replied, confused by her answer.

"His siblings and some witches from New Orleans brought him back."

Damon looked at Bonnie, disappointedly. He shook his head, his eyes moistened. He turned away from her, still angrily shaking his head. All of sudden he started beating the steering wheel of his car as he drove down the road.

Bonnie jumped every time Damon's fist would loudly strike the wheel, causing the horn to blow. He finally stopped beating on the wheel. He then aggressively rocked his body back and forth, pulling on the wheel in the process which caused the car to swerve on the road.

At first, Bonnie felt bad for him, but now the scene playing out in front of her seemed hilarious and made her want to laugh.

She had never seen Damon so angry, especially not over her. He began beating the pulp out of the steering wheel, again. Bonnie bit down on a giggle. Damon snatched his gaze over to her, an unbelieving look on his face. He couldn't believe Bonnie was laughing at him, his pain.

"Stop laughing at me!" he yelled.

Bonnie laughed even louder.

"Stop laughing at me or so help me God I will crash this car in to a tree," he responded through tight lips.

"I can't! You're hilarious!" she rushed out and continued to laugh.

"How could you Bonnie? How could you sleep with my brother and Tyler? And Kol? Kol? He hates me. You know how I feel about you."

Bonnie's happy face instantly turned sour after hearing those words.

"I didn't sleep with Kol. I just let him feed from me, and we kissed," she replied as she cut her eyes guiltily at him.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God," Damon blasted as if her answer were ridiculous.

"… and If I had not slept with your brother, would we be in this car right now? Would you even be considering being with me and leaving Elena if I hadn't been with Stefan?"

Damon looked at her with moistened eyes, a wounded look on his face as his chest heaved up and down. He had indeed chose Elena over Bonnie.

"Stefan, is single, Damon. I'm single, Damon. I think your brother is cool. He made me feel special, and he made me feel loved," Bonnie explained in a trembling voice.

Damon glared up at her words. He turned his gaze back to the road. Bonnie looked at him, waiting for Damon to say something, anything, but he didn't.

They drove for an hour with nothing but the sound of the music filling the car.

Bonnie knew the road they were on very well. He was taking her to the lake house, but why did they have to come to the lake house just to talk. She had already made up in her mind that she wasn't going to sleep with Damon, not while he was still with Elena.

They slowly pulled up to the house. Bonnie looked over at Damon, who was already looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him, and he rolled his eyes back at her.

Bonnie quickly opened her door, but Damon flashed out of the driver's side of the car, closing the door on her and then opened it, again, for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"You don't open doors for Elena."

"She's a big girl."

"She's your girlfriend," Bonnie spat.

"No really, she's a big girl. She's damn near taller than me. She can handle a door," Damon teased then flashed Bonnie a fake smile.

"You're a pig."

"Thank you," Damon wiggled his eyes.

Bonnie got out of the car. They walked slowly to the house. Damon opened the door for Bonnie, then waited for her to go inside. She stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest.

"Are you hungry?"

"We didn't have to drive all the way up here to talk and eat, Damon."

"Yeah, Bonnie. We did need to come all the way up here to talk."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"But you didn't have a problem making love to my brother and Tyler."

"I don't have to discuss my sexual endeavors with you or anyone else. I'm single, so is Stefan, and Tyler. In fact, you're the only one who isn't single," Bonnie said, heatedly.

Damon glowered at her. All the women in Damon's life seem to always favor Stefan more. The women he loved and the women he didn't love alike. It didn't matter to him that Bonnie slept with Stefan but he couldn't handle it if she favored him more.

"Are you… are you in love with my brother, Bonnie? Do you… do you think he's better than me?" There was an aching in Damon's voice. He didn't care how she felt about Tyler, Matt, or Kol. He merely didn't want Bonnie to love his brother.

She stared at him for a moment. His question made her feel simultaneously happy and heartbroken.

She was happy because she knew he didn't want to be her second choice, but she was sad because she put doubt where there used to be certainty.

"Stefan and I are just friends, Damon. While what happened between us was nice, I could never love your brother. Not the way that I love-," Bonnie stopped mid-sentence.

She couldn't give in to him, not so quickly. Once he called it quits with Elena, she could fully commit to him.

But just like there was doubt in Damon's mind, there was also an audible nagging in Bonnie's mind, too. Would Damon cheat on her with Elena?

"How can you be so comfortable cheating on Elena?"

Damon was shocked by her question, but he was actually prepared to answer her.

"I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone but Katherine, but then, I met Elena. At first what I felt for her was lust. I wanted her because she looked like Katherine, but over time, I grew to care for Elena, but I also came to love someone else, too. She snuck up on me. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with her. I tried to fight it."

Damon couldn't look in to Bonnie's eyes. It was hard for him to say that it was her that he loved. He was nervous and Bonnie found it adorable for the strong and confident Damon to be so uneasy.

"When did you realize that you were in love with that someone else?" Bonnie asked, bashfully.

"When I realized that I would never see her again," he finally found the courage to look her square in the eye.

They stared nostalgically at one another.

"I didn't want to love you. I didn't want to need you," he expressed overpoweringly. "…loving you Bonnie went against everything that I believed in. I was supposed to be with a woman who made her own rules, a rebel, a conniving, selfish, manipulative vampire who could get anything she wanted, but instead, I fell for you. You wormed your way into my life, into my heart, and I can't shake you," he flashed her a wounded facial expression.

Bonnie grew angry with Damon's declaration. "Well maybe I don't want to fall for you. Maybe you go against everything that I believe in, too. You're a thug. A serial killer. You hurt people, Damon, and I'm good, kind, and I always try to do right by the ones I love," she blasted, hysterically, as she threw her hands forcefully out to her sides.

"You're modest, too," Damon replied and then grinned.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie tried to march away from Damon, but she was snatched back in to his clutches instead.

"I'm ready Bonnie! I'm ready for you. I don't want to be this little boy anymore. I want a real relationship, with a woman who brings out the best in me. I want to be with someone who makes me want to grow, and be a man for once in my fucking life. I love you Bonnie. I am undeniably and head over hills in love with you," Damon expressed, his eyes watery.

"Don't say that, please. I slept with Tyler, Stefan, and I let Kol feed from me," Bonnie cried through the words as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I don't care about who you slept with. I've been on this earth for a hundred and seventy five years. I can't even put a face with all of the women that I've slept with," Damon expressed passionately, then let out a low chortle.

Bonnie started laughing as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Really, Bonnie?" Damon squinted his eyes at Bonnie's hand.

"Shut up. Give me some tissue. I hate you."

"You wish," Damon grabbed her germy hand and pulled her in to an embrace.

He cradled her to him. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other for what seemed like forever as they rocked slightly from side to side in the middle of the living room.

Damon, pulled slightly away from Bonnie, starring desirously in to her eyes. He took her by the hand, placed it against his chest, and began to sway with her, right in the middle of the living room.

Bonnie's dreams were coming true. When she danced with Stefan, she wanted so badly for it to be Damon; she wanted to dance with him, and here they were, slow dancing to the sounds of the house, staring hypnotically in to each other's eyes as the rocked in place.

They danced for a spell until Damon became distracted by the large bite marks on Bonnie's neck, once again. But oddly, he didn't get angry. He was too elated to get angry all over again because of Kol's spitefulness. He decided to do something more grown up, something, more sexy. He decided to kiss her wounds away.

Damon bit in to his tongue. The searing pain and pressure from his fang made him wince but he quickly shook it off. He leaned in to Bonnie, prying her mouth open with his golden whip, and then snaked it in to Bonnie's mouth. Her tongue rolled around his sweet crimson liquid effortlessly. She licked and sulked tenderly on his ambrosia, healing her bit marks instantly.

Damon pulled slowly away from this kiss. He pecked her lips softly one last time before gazing down on her.

"Will you take a shower with me?" he asked innocently, looking dangerously handsome to Bonnie.

"Okay, but don't try anything," Bonnie answered and then flashed him her dazzling smile.

"I'll be a good boy. I promise," Damon answered in a low, husky, seductive voice before leading Bonnie to the shower.

There was no hanky panky in the shower. Damon washed her back and Bonnie washed his. He was the perfect gentleman, no trying to force himself on her. It was merely a nice clean, sexually tempting shower.

Afterwards, Damon whipped her up a light dinner of pasta with marinara sauce which was served with a glass of wine.

Following their late night meal, they played a game of twister with each other. Bonnie had never had so much fun on the floor as she did rolling around on it with Damon.

He was trying so hard to be a good boy, and she was very successful at being the bad girl. Whenever he would end up being positioned over her, she would grind her bottom against his manhood, teasing him. But Damon wouldn't budge. He still wouldn't give in to temptation.

"You're cheating! You're cheating!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not!"

"Stop trying to seduce me and play the game!" Damon yelled playfully and Bonnie laughed.

"Oh, stop acting like you've never used this game to seduce young innocent girls."

"You don't know me Bonnie!" He retorted and they laughed.

It was now two o'clock in the morning, they were both exhausted. They laid on the couch together, Damon in his boxers, Bonnie in his t-shirt and her panties, talking about the places in the world they wanted to visit.

Bonnie had no intentions of given herself to Damon, but now that he had professed his love to her, now that he had chosen her over Elena, Bonnie wanted him so much that it hurt.

She lifted her gaze to his as she lay on top of him. She then kissed him on the lips. They pecked each other on the lips over and over, again. Their lips smacked every time they made contact. Her lips closed over his top lip, then his bottom. It was a sensual kiss.

Bonnie pulled away from the kiss, slowly, taking Damon's moist lips with her as she went.

He flashed her a smoldering glance before taking her face in to his hands. He pushed his lips against hers and spread them apart with his, slow and easy he went.

Damon swirled his cool tongue around hers. Bonnie then swirled her tongue around his. He couldn't let her out do him; every time she would try to take charge of the kiss, his tongue would block her advances and swiftly regain control. Their tongues fought for dominance over the others for several moments before Bonnie decided to break away from the kiss.

She sat up quickly on top of him and removed her t-shirt. Damon flashed to a sitting position, Bonnie was now straddling him. He palmed her breast and took them ravenously in to his mouth one by one. He licked and sucked them enthusiastically.

Bonnie kissed his lips zealously before trailing her warm mouth and tongue down his neck and over his chest.

She quickly got to her knees. She pulled on his boxers. Damon pushed his hips away from the couch and hurriedly worked his boxers down his legs. Bonnie swiftly took him in to her warm mouth.

Damon laid his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and slightly grinned as Bonnie quickly moved her mouth up and down his hardened member.

He lifted his head quickly to see her work him over. He held her hair out of the way so that Bonnie could concentrate on her loving ministration of him and not fuss with her long tresses.

"Yes," he moaned as he watched his pale, hard, cock, appear and disappear in to Bonnie's mouth.

Damon grew frustrated; he wanted to be inside of Bonnie and now. He directed her to lie down on the floor. He ripped off her panties, then crawled quickly between her legs, taking ahold of his engorged member. He rubbed his rounded tip over her precious nub before dipping the head of his cock quickly in and out of her wet suctioning center.

Bonnie moaned as the tip of his hard cock teased her senses. Damon finally pushed himself, slowly in to her. He thrust in to her little by little in a vertical and then a circular motion.

He went slowly, and then, quickened his pace. He rocked his hips feverishly against her pelvis and she grinned from ear to ear.

Bonnie loved the fact that Damon was inside of her. She wanted him so badly that she began to erratically throw her hips back at him.

Damon halted his movements, letting Bonnie have her way with him, and when she seemed sated, he met her halfway.

Her bottom went down, Damon's went up; their pelvises crashed in to each other's in a synchronized motion. They were completely in sink, in every way imaginable. Damon closed his eyes, honing in on the sound of his hips clapping against her thighs and her hairy fisher.

Bonnie moaned. She had been begging for just one partner to let her have her way with him. Damon got it. He let Bonnie have her way, and he met her halfway when she got lazy.

Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnie and then sat her on his lap.

He held his legs in the butterfly position. She mounted him and wrapped her legs snugly around his waist. They embraced each other and locked lips. Bonnie rocked her pelvis back and forth and tightened her muscles around his hardened member.

They kissed passionately, feverishly massaged one another's backs, and ran their fingers through each other's hair as they breathe against each other's lips.

Bonnie was finally making love to Damon, the man she desired.

"Bonnie," Damon whispered her name against her tawny cheek as he ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

Bonnie rocked her warm heated body so lovingly over and against Damon's.

He felt at home inside of her hot, wet, tight, heated canal.

They then transitioned into the cow girl position. Bonnie pushed Damon slowly to the floor. She rose up slowly over him, running her thin fingers over his hard, chiseled chest as she slightly rotated her hips over his pelvis, tightening her muscles around his huge member, driving Damon mad.

Bonnie then began to excitedly hop up on down on top of Damon like a mad woman as she screamed out his name and all kinds of profanities.

As Damon watched Bonnie hop up and down on top of him, her breasts jiggling madly over her chest he became harder, more ravenous.

Damon swiftly directed Bonnie onto her knees. He took her from behind with just as much passion and vigor, as he tightly gripped her tiny waist. He plunged his hardened cock deeply and rapidly in to her for several moments and then directed her to her feet.

Bonnie kneeled over the sofa. She dug her toes in to the carpet and fisted the sofa with a death grip as Damon's large member forced her tight muscles apart. She loved his painful and wonderful movements. It made her feel alive.

Damon twisted up his lips and held his head rigidly in place as he honed in on Bonnie's loud chanting. It was music to his ears as he watched her tight center smear him with her velvety liquid love.

He rubbed her tawny ass, back, and tummy madly as he pounded wildly in to her.

He then pulled Bonnie up to him, pushing her right leg onto the sofa as he continued to thrust slowly in to her. He held tightly to the sofa, anchoring himself as he thrust slowly in to her. He kissed the side of her face and down her neck ravenously whilst he rubbed and massaged her breasts tenderly with one hand.

Bonnie moaned lowly as she closed her eyes. She grabbed his busy hand and intertwined their fingers over her heart as Damon blew erratically in to her neck as he continued to buck slowly and deeply in to her secret sweetness.

Damon could no longer extinguish that wonderful feeling churning in his lower region. He turned Bonnie quickly around to him, hoisted her up on his hips, then, flashed her up against the wall. He grabbed her firmly by her thighs, gripping her legs tightly to his hips as he lifted her up and pushed her back against the wall, driving his heated rod quickly in to her.

Bonnie wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and ran her fingers eagerly through his hair as Damon kissed her insatiably.

He then quickly laid her on the ground. He held his stiffened member in place as Bonnie held tightly to his buttocks, rotating her hips feverishly underneath him, trying to work her orgasm to the forefront. Damon moaned lowly as Bonnie's warm liquid squirted onto him, and her tight snatch rapidly, and unmercifully, clenched around him. Her body was ready.

He quickly joined in. They were once again, fucking each other in unison. Within seconds, they exploded in and around one another. They giggled like school children as they cum inside and around each other.

Bonnie was complete. Damon was complete. He collapsed on top of her, sated.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body to him as he kissed her tenderly all over her face and neck. Bonnie rubbed his back, caringly, her eyes closed, a slight smile on her face.

"I love you, Damon."

"…and I love you, Bonnie Bennett," he whispered back.

::::::

Damon woke up the following morning, Bonnie Bennett in his arms. He looked down at his sleeping beauty and smiled before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. He kissed her forehead over and over again then gently touched her button nose with his finger.

He immediately grew sad. He had to do right by the woman in his arms or he would lose her forever.

He slowly eased himself away from her. He sat up on the side of the bed and removed his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He pushed the one button on his phone that dialed Elena. She picked up on the first ring.

"Damon! Where the hell are you? I've been calling you; texting you. I went to The Grill and you weren't even there!" she screamed in to the phone.

"Elena, calm down."

At that precise moment, Bonnie decided to wake up.

"Okay, I'm calm. Now where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm-," Damon sighed. "I'm with Bonnie."

"With Bonnie?" What? Why? What? I don't understand."

Stefan and Caroline quit talking and began listening in on Elena's conversation with Damon. Stefan had some clue of what was going on, but Caroline didn't.

"Elena, I'm in love with Bonnie. I want to be with her."

"No. No. No," Elena started backing up to the wall of the boarding house, crying.

Damon closed his eyes. He knew breaking up with Elena would be hard, but it had to be done. He was so grateful that she had grown to love him, but he had changed; she changed; things changed. He wasn't happy any more with just a good lay. He needed more and Bonnie was it.

Caroline and Stefan flashed to their feet after hearing Damon's statement. _Oh snap,_ Caroline thought.

_Fuck, did he read my diary,_ Stefan thought and then rushed to the safe and whipped out his diary. He flipped quickly to the page where he had documented his and Bonnie's time together, and there it was, his Brother's signature.

_How could you lay with Bonnie? You knew I had__** secret**__ feelings for her. Fuck you!_ The note read.

Stefan inhaled then closed the book. "How am I supposed to know you have feelings for her if they're secret, dumb ass," he mumbled.

Never the less, he was happy that things ended so well for Damon and Bonnie, but he was afraid that Damon would tell Caroline.

He didn't regret making love to Bonnie, but it was there special moment.

"I love you! How could you do this me?! Tell Bonnie she's dead to me!" Elena became hysterical.

"I'm sorry Elena. I have to go," Damon said somberly before hanging up the phone in her face. He knew that there conversation would go on continuously, with no resolution, so he thought it best that he tell her again once he saw her in person.

He pushed his face in to his hands. The thought of him having to repeat his breakup with Elena all over again, did not give him warm and fuzzy feelings. He let out a low maddening chuckle to keep from crying.

::::::

"Damon! Don't go! I can't live without you!" Elena screamed into air. Once she realized that Damon was no longer on the phone, and that he had just ended things with her, she became enraged, and started destroying their home.

Caroline tried to stop her but the move caused Elena to turn her rage onto her instead. Elena broke the leg off a chair and tried to dagger and kill her best friend. Stefan had no choice but to subdue Elena. After breaking her neck, he and Caroline tied her up in the cellar with chains that had been dipped in vervain.

They came back upstairs, exhausted by everything that had just happened. Stefan poured his friend a glass of bourbon. He then sat on the coffee table across from Caroline. They looked at each other with vacant looks in their eyes before bursting into a fit of laugher.

"This is really bad. Elena's going to kill herself, or worse, Bonnie," Caroline tried to be serious.

"Yeah, I know."

"…and Bonnie and Damon? The hell."

"Stranger things have happened," Stefan widened his eyes, knowingly. He then laughed, once more.

"Stefan, this is not funny!"

"Oh, but it is."

"How so?"

"Sometimes Caroline, diaries can be a good thing," Stefan clanked his glass against Caroline's and then smiled.

She looked at him with a raised brow, confused by his comment.

::::::

"Damon, you could have waited until we got home," Bonnie said gravely.

"No, I had to do it now. You said you weren't going to be with me until after I told Elena about us. You were with me; I have to do right by you," Damon's back was still to Bonnie.

Bonnie crawled over to him. She was stark naked. She wrapped her warm arms around his bare chest and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you. We're going to get through this, and we're going to be happy."

Damon placed his hand on the back of Bonnie's head and stared her square in the eye, his face serious. "I know, and I love you, too."

::::::

Caroline had gone home, so Stefan decided to call his brother. He felt he owed him an apology for Bonnie, and mostly, he was afraid that Damon would tell Caroline about him and Bonnie. He didn't want the girls to be divided. It was already bad enough that Elena and Bonnie were now at odds, so he didn't want to see Caroline's and Bonnie's relationship be ruined, too.

"Hello," Damon picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked.

"Great, and you?"

"So… how's everything?"

"Let's not pussy foot around this Stefan. I know why you're calling," Damon stated before his famous crooked smile flashed across his face.

"Damon, I didn't know that Bonnie had feelings for you until after. I would have never been with her otherwise. I hope you believe me?"

"I believe you, and I'm not mad… now," he widened his eyes. "But no, I can't be mad, especially after what I did to you and Elena."

"I don't care about what happened between you and Elena, I just want my brother," Stefan added.

"I feel the same. So, you, and Elena. Maybe you could-,"

"No, I can't. I want to start fresh. I know someone who likes me, and she's alright."

"Ahhh, Caroline. I'm guessing you want me to promise not to tell her about you and-," Damon paused. "I'm sorry. I cannot bring myself to put you… and my girl, in the same sentence," he explained lazily and then let out a low chortle.

Stefan laughed at his brother's response. "Touché."

"Good luck, Stefan, and I love you," Damon rattled off and then hung up.

Stefan looked at his cell phone stunned by his brother's declaration.

::::::

Damon put together breakfast in bed for Bonnie. He made her a vegetable omelet and waffles topped with fresh strawberries and served it with a glass of orange juice. He then decorated her tray with a rose from the rose bush outside of the house. He brought the tray of food in to Bonnie. She gushed, seeing Damon standing in the doorway with breakfast was magnificent.

Damon smiled at her all dreamy-eyed. _Bonnie Bennett is the best decision I've ever made,_ he thought.

As Bonnie looked at Damon, her own thoughts swam around in her head, Stefan was right. Why regret the things that she had done. If she had not had her time of rebellion, Damon would have never been forced to be a man and make a decision.

If Stefan had not wrote about their time together in his diary, she probably would have never heard Damon Salvatore profess his love to her.

Later that night, Bonnie texted Stefan

_Thank you for writing about us in your diary. ;) _

Stefan smiled at Bonnie's text.

_Hey, uh, Stefan, why don't you burn your current diary and buy you a new one?_ You know_, a fresh clean slate._ Damon texted later. Damon didn't want Stefan to relive his moment with Bonnie.

Stefan burst into a fit of laughter after reading his brother's text. He quickly went back to work on his diary. He tore off a piece of scotch tape from the dispenser and taped up the torn page of his diary entry about Bonnie. He kissed the page, closed the book, and held it tightly to his chest and grinned.


End file.
